¿Qué pasaría si Ran tomara el APTX4869?
by chiquillarbkudo
Summary: 25 capi!FINAL!           DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA PAREJA    SHIHO X HEIJI!
1. Chapter 1

Ese día, al levantarse, Shinichi no sabía lo que ocurriría. Su sentido (por así llamarlo detectivesco) le informó de esa sensación extraña que sentía cuando algo no andaba bien. No le dio importancia y fue a desayunar. Shinichi vivía solo en una mansión en Beika.

Al salir de casa para ir al Instituto Teitan, se encontró con el profesor Agase (su vecino y amigo de sus padres) tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.

¡Profesor! ¿Qué le ha pasado? Conteste….

Al seguir inconsciente, el hábil detective le tomó el pulso, era normal, estaba solo desmayado. Rápidamente lo metió a su casa y lo tumbó en el sofá. En unos minutos el profesor recobró el conocimiento y abrió los ojos.

¡Shinichi! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy en tu casa?

Al salir de casa para ir al insti le encontré inconsciente a la puerta. ¿Sabe qué le ocurrió?

FLASHBACK

Esto hizo pensar al viejo profesor…Por su mente pasaron diferentes imágenes:…un joven de piel morena y con gorra a la puerta de la casa de Shinichi (debía ser un compañero de clase: pensó). De repente, 2 hombres vestidos de negro: uno alto, rubio con el pelo largo y delgado y el otro bajo y gordo, los dos estaban saliendo de un coche marca porche 356 A negro. Al verles ir hacia el chico de la gorra sacando una pistola de su chaqueta, el profesor corrió hacia allí.

-Creo que conseguí llegar hasta la puerta de tu verja y, allí, alguien me pegó un garrotazo en la cabeza. Debían de tener un cómplice…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

¿Qué pasó con el chico? ¿Recuerda algo más?

Creo que se lo llevaron….Les escuche decir Hattori, el muchacho se llamaba Hattori...

¿Qué? ¡Profesor! Heiji Hattori es un detective de Osaka, ya he resuelto algún caso en el que el también ha participado. Nos llaman Kudo, el del Este y Hattori, el del Oeste. ¡Tenemos que ayudarle!

¿Y qué harás? No recuerdo nada más sobre ellos. Solo tienes su descripción, y no creo que te sirva de mucho.

Cualquier cosa sirve, my dear Watson! Hoy te quedaras aquí a descansar, ¿vale? Nos vemos luego profesor.

Hasta luego Shinichi.

Shinichi se fue corriendo al Instituto Teitan. Llegaba tarde y Ran, su amiga de la infancia, le estaba esperando. Esa misma tarde había quedado con ella en un parque de atracciones y esto era muy importante para los dos. Era el primer paso hacia una relación más cercana entre ellos, dado que a Shinichi siempre le había gustado Ran. Desde peques habían compartido aventuras misteriosas y a la vez divertidas y también llenas de momentos de romance. A Shinichi le costaba mucho declararse y no quería que Ran se enterase por si le daba calabazas, por eso la hacía bromas y la picaba para disimularlo, aunque, en el fondo se preocupaba mucho por ella. A Ran también le gustaba Shinichi y por la misma razón que a él no podía admitirlo, aunque su mejor amiga Sonoko insinuase cosas sobre la futura pareja.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Shinichi llegaba tarde e iba jadeando pensando en lo que había ocurrido. ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? ¿Y, por qué ha venido Hattori tan temprano a mi casa? Su padre es comisario de la policía de Osaka, debería llamarle y contarle lo que ha ocurrido.

Por el camino al insti comenzó a llover y Shinichi se caló hasta los huesos, por no llevar paraguas. Cuando llegó allí, no encontró a Ran en la puerta y pensó que ya habrían empezado las clases y que estaría en el aula. Pero la buscó incansablemente en el aula, en el gimnasio; en fin, por todo el instituto, pero solo encontró a Sonoko, la mejor amiga de Ran, quien, no tenía noticias sobre ella.

Ran me dijo que por la mañana te iría a buscar a casa y , así, vendríais los dos juntos al insti.

¿¡Qué! ¡Pero si no la he visto venir a buscarme! ¡No ha aparecido por casa!

¡Qué raro! Ran siempre hace lo que dice y más si se refiere a ti.

¡Tengo que ir a buscarla! Adios Sonoko.

Oh! Ahí va el Romeo en busca de Julieta. Espero que acabe mejor que el teatro.

En el camino a la casa de Ran, Shinichi pensaba:-Si no ha llegado a mi casa, puede que se haya encontrado con esos tipos… ¡Oh...Ran..., por favor…, que estés bien!-

¿Qué? ¿¡Qué no ha pasado por tu casa! -gritó Kogoro.(el padre de Ran)

Si, yo no la he visto. ¿A qué hora salió de casa?

Salió temprano y dijo que iba directamente allí.

Voy a buscarla. Muchas gracias por la información.- Shinichi salió corriendo de allí.

¡Eh tú! ¡Penoso detective! ¡Encuéntrala!

Shinichi vuelve rápidamente a su casa. Allí fue donde sucedió todo, su intuición no falla. Alrededor de la casa entre la verja y el jardín había unos frondosos arbustos. Al pasar por allí para ir a la puerta de su casa, vio algo,..Se detuvo en seco.¡Había un cuerpo! ¡Un cuerpo de una niña pequeña! Estaba inconsciente, tenía moratones en los brazos y las piernas, como si se hubiera defendido luchando. Era muy extraño. ¿Cómo una niña pequeña podía hacer eso? De repente, un detalle le vino a la mente….aquella niña le recordaban a alguien… Ran…!

¡No, no puede ser! ¿Cómo? (la llevare dentro y lo aclararemos todo)

El profesor se sorprendió mucho al ver que Shinichi traía en brazos a una niña pequeña desmayada…

¡Profesor!¡Esta chica es Ran!

¿Cómo? ¿Shinichi, estás loco o qué? Es imposible…

Fíjese bien. Sus rasgos, su pelo, su ropa….son de ella…Es igual que ella, como si hubiera encogido y su ropa fuera más grande…:Y además profesor Ran sabe karate y por eso tiene esos moratones en las piernas y los brazos , se defendió de alguien…Y si se fija bien es exactamente igual que cuando era peque y resolvíamos juntos misterios..Ud. iba con nosotros…¡Tiene que reconocerla…!

Es cierto, ¿pero cómo?

Sospecho que tiene algo que ver con esos tipos…Mi hipótesis es que Ran apareció cuando esos tipos le habían dejado desmayado y estaban con Hattori, y la atacaron, por ser testigo. Ella se defendió y la dejaron inconsciente….Pero no entiendo su cambio…

Esperaremos a que se despierte. Así nos dirá lo que ha pasado.


	3. Chapter 3

Shinichi está muy alterado por lo ocurrido. Quiere saber que le ha pasado a Ran, quiere respuestas,...

No puede soportar verla así, convertida en una niña. Quiere arreglarlo todo...

...Un silencio insoportable, solo se oye la respiración entrecortada de Ran y hasta tambien los latidos del corazón de Shinichi y el profesor.

Ran se despierta y abre los ojos...

¡Ran! ¡Por fin despiertas!¿Estas bien?

Si, _onīsan_.

¿Qué? Ran, ¿por qué me llamas así? Sabes que soy tu amigo de la infancia, Shinichi.

¿Qué?

¿No te acuerdas de mí? ¡Shinichi! Ran, por favor, no bromees, que no hace ninguna gracia.¡Tienes que reconocerme!

Si...Tú eres Shinichi...mi _onīsan_,no?

Ran...(profesor... ella piensa que soy su hermano mayor...debe de creer que es una niña...¿Qué hacemos?)

(No sé Shinichi...primero déjame que la haga un reconocimiento médico, a ver como está)...Ran, ¿sabes quien soy?

Si. Ud. es el profesor Agasa. Es vecino nuestro.

Si, Ran...Más o menos...y ¿recuerdas que te pasó antes de que te durmieras?

Si...Creo que pelee con unos hombres y también había un chico al que le tenian atado...Onisan, ¿era amigo tuyo?

Si. Era Hattori..

Ah! Ya me ha acuerdo, me dieron a beber una pastilla...estaba en pruebas...pero no me ha hecho nada, ¿no?

Ran... Te has convertido en niña...¿cómo puede ser que no te des cuenta? Mira tu ropa...es mas grande que tú..y además, una niña no podría luchar contra esos tipos...

Oh!¡Tienes razón! ¿Y cómo puede ser que no me acuerde de nada? ¡Ha...sido la pastilla...!

Si...¡profesor! Esa pastilla debe de afectar al cerebro y al cuerpo de la persona que la tome...Es muy peligrosa... Ran...aunque no te acuerdes de esto...eres mi amiga de la infancia y tienes 17 años...

Oke..! Pero ahora aparento 7...

¡SHINICHI! Nadie puede saber lo que le ha pasado a Ran, ni siquiera sus padres... Tenemos que ocultarla de esos hombres...

Por cierto, profesor, a esos hombres se les cayó esto...

Es un trozo de papel en el que pone APTX4869...Debe ser el nombre de la pastilla..Buscaré sobre esto... a lo mejor encuentro algo que pueda servir para encontrar quienes son...De momento es nuestra única pista...Mientras, Shinichi, Ran se tendrá que quedar en tu casa y tendremos que pensar que decirles a sus padres...

¿Qué te parece si le cambiamos el nombre y el apellido? Y a sus padres, puedo decirles que nos vamos de viaje a Los Ángeles a visitar a mis padres...

Bien...pero ¿qué nombre le ponemos? ¿cuál te gusta Ran?

¡Umiko! ¡Umiko Kudo! Seré tu hermana pequeña, ¿vale?

No, mejor mi prima, ¿vale? Por si se cuestionan que tenga una hermana...

Vale...pero ¿te puedo llamar Onisan?

Vale. Te acompaño a tu habitación.. Creo que tengo ropa para ti de mi madre (de cuando era peque, claro)

¡Shugoi, onisan!

Poco a poco, Ran y Shinichi se van acostumbrando a su nueva vida...La mentirijilla cuela y Umiko va ahora a la escuela primaria, tiene nuevos amigos, pero sigue teniendo una relación especial con su primo Shinichi..No sabe por qué.


	4. Chapter 4

…..Un día atípico en la escuela primaria…..

Shinichi acompaña a Umiko hasta la verja del patio del cole…Cuantos recuerdos le vienen de este lugar…Llega la despedida.

¡Adiós onisan! ¡Hasta la tarde!- se despide Umiko con un beso en la mejilla de Shinichi.

Con este gesto Shinichi se queda anonadado…en las nubes…Tarda un rato en contestar.

¡Hasta luego, Umiko!¡Nos vemos Recuerda, esta vez, vienes a casa con tus amigos…

¡Vale!-responde Umiko.

Shinichi vuelve rápido a casa por un camino alternativo, porque no puede aparecer cerca del insti ya que se supone que está en Los Ángeles con Ran. Lo que le ha pasado a Ran le impide seguir con su vida: ir al instituto para continuar las clases, resolver casos difíciles como detective (que tanto le gustan) y muchas cosas más. Pero todo este empeño por dejar su vida atrás lo hace por ella, Ran… No podría soportar jamás que esos tipos la encontraran y la hicieran algo; pero, aún así, quiere descubrir quiénes son y darles su merecido por tocar a la mujer que ama.

Él ha renunciado a todas las cosas importantes en su vida porque la ama, eso lo tiene claro. Ahora la pregunta es, ¿ese amor es mutuo? No sabe si alguna vez será capaz de confesárselo, pero tiene una ligera idea de que Umiko, a pesar de haber perdido todos sus recuerdos de 10 años muy importantes, siente algo por él. Y es que el amor entre ellos haría cualquier cosa imposible posible.

…..A la salida del colegio…

Umiko sale corriendo dispuesta a irse a casa con su primo, pero se desilusiona al ver que éste no está.

¡Umiko!-gritan sus amigos.

Hoy tu primo no viene a recogerte, recuerdas?- dice su amiga.

Si, Hoy te acompañaremos nosotros a casa- responden sus amigos.

Gracias, chicos, vamos…-afirma Umiko.

(Uy…se me había olvidado que debo presentarles a sus nuevos amigos….He cambiado bastante su físico y personalidad)

Son 3 amigos: Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuyiko.

Los 3 juntos se auto llaman: "Los intrépidos aventureros" (lo siento, pero no se me ocurría otro nombre).Son un grupo de chicos peques los que les encantan las aventuras y los misterios. Se encargan por ej. De encontrar objetos perdidos,…. (Les pongo de voluntarios en el cole para cualquier cosita…jajá)

Habían congeniado rápidamente con Umiko, ya que ésta no era muy popular y ellos tampoco. Decididamente, formaban un buen grupo….

Ayumi-chan es la más lista de los 3. Se encarga de tomar las decisiones importantes. Era de estatura baja y delgada, bastante guapa y coqueta, pelo castaño y corto y recogido con una cinta. Por esto, no entiende por qué no es popular.

Mitsuyiko-kun es un chico un año más mayor. Es muy simpático y agradable, aunque a veces pesimista. Esta faceta suya hacía que se transformara en un miedica cuando se le presentaba la ocasión. Es rubio y, no, no tiene ojos azules. (Otro no popular. Les estoy dando una visión de chicos marginados, pero que piensen que no es mi intención que lo parezcan.) Estaba secretamente enamorado de Ayumi-chan.

Por último y no por eso menos importante, Genta-kun. Es el inventor, el teórico del grupo. Es un chico grandote y regordete. Tiene la tez un poco morena y el pelo negro muy corto. Suele llevar gafas a menudo. Se encarga de construir trampas sorpresa y todo tipo de artilugios útiles y no útiles. También, a veces es el conejillo de indias, el encargado de comprobar si algo funciona como tiene que hacerlo. Y eso conlleva consecuencias. Esto les permiten vivir una serie de aventuras muy emocionantes.

(Bueno, creo q ya tienen una ligera idea de cómo son….estoy en proceso de dibujarles…porque tengo pensado hacer un manga o comic de esta historia)(ya les contare)

Os preguntareis que pinta Umiko con este grupo de personajillos…..je,je….bueno a Umiko le interesan mucho las aventuras y los misterios, no sé si esto le vendrá de familia….

Todos juntos acompañan a Umiko a su casa. Se despiden frente a la verja del jardín.

¡Adiós! ¡Hasta mañana!- se despiden los 3 de Umiko

¡Nos vemos chicos!-¡Gracias por acompañarme a casa!-Contesta Umiko

Umiko entra en casa con la intención de saludar a su primo Shinichi pero encuentra la casa totalmente deshabitada. Por más que busca, no consigue encontrarle. La invade la angustia. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Shinichi? ¿Por qué no está en casa? ¿Dónde puede estar?¿Tendrá algo que ver con esos tipos?-Dice recordando escenas inolvidables de una joven luchando con unos tipos y que más tarde se hace peque por culpa de un veneno… Preocupada y angustiada por estos pensamientos sale corriendo de casa en busca del profesor Agasa.


	5. Chapter 5

FLASHBACK

Heiji se despierta en un lugar frío y oscuro. Se da cuenta de que se trata de una celda. Rápidamente se cuestiona como ha llegado allí, qué ha pasado.

El recuerdo surge en su mente y esto le hace comprender la situación. Esos tipos le atacaron enfrente de la casa de Kudo, le drogaron con un somnífero muy potente, por lo que ha tardado mucho en despertarse. Deduce que mientras estuvo dormido, esos tipos lo llevaron a esa celda mugrienta y oscura. Pero, ¿dónde está exactamente?

De repente, nota que no está solo. Oye unos pasos que se acercan más y más a él.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta

-Aquí yo hago las preguntas. Solo te diré que has sido secuestrado por la Organización Negra.- ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?-Pregunta una mujer con una bata blanca y un aire antipático y chulo.

-¿La Organización Negra?...No os conozco de nada…. ¿por qué me habéis secuestrado?

-Vaya, pensaba que lo sabrías tú, famoso detective Heiji Hattori… (Risa malévola)

-Genial...Hasta me conocen aquí...y tú ¿quién eres…parte de la Organización?

-Sí, soy Sherry…soy una científica que trabaja para ellos creando un veneno muy peligroso, el APTX4869.

-Y, ¿qué queréis de mí?

-Bueno, en realidad, no tengo ni idea de porque te han secuestrado, yo estoy en un rango algo bajo dentro de esta Organización…pero puede ser que tenga que ver con algún caso en el que hayas trabajado…Además,…tienes mucha suerte, ya que no te han matado todavía…

-¿Todavía?

-Sí, ahora mismo se encuentran reunidos decidiendo que harán contigo…pero yo que tú no tendría muchas esperanzas en salir vivo de aquí…(risa malévola)

-(Cara de deducción de Heiji) Am….pero tú no eres como ellos,..

Sí, he notado que intentas cambiar tu actitud, tu personalidad pero tú no eres mala y perversa como ellos. Se nota en tu forma de hablar, me has contado muchas cosas que ellos nunca me habrían contado. Eres diferente a ellos, Shiho…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes mi verdadero nombre?

-Bueno,…esta vez fue una deducción sencilla….lo pone en tu bata blanca.

-Es cierto. Desde pequeña formo parte de ella, sin considerarse mi opinión, mis padres fueron grandes científicos de esta organización. Trabajaban creando ese veneno que al final conseguí yo. No sé por qué pero yo tengo un aire distinto a estas personas, yo no soy malvada, soy….

-¡Sherry!-interrumpe una tétrica voz

-¡Gin!- se asusta Shiho

-Ya tenemos una decisión sobre el prisionero, mañana por la mañana Chianti y Korn estrenarán con él sus nuevos rifles (Risa malévola) ¡Acabarán con él en un instante!

-¡Oh no!-pensó Shiho mientras se alejaba de allí hacia el laboratorio… (Por qué tengo esta sensación tan extraña….es como si esa persona me importara y…mucho…es la única persona que he conocido hasta ahora que ha descubierto cosas sobre mí sin conocerme y me ha juzgado de diferente manera a los demás…realmente es perspicaz y listo…¡no puedo dejar que le maten!...pero, ¿qué puede hacer para impedirlo? Si hablo con ellos me considerarán una traidora y me matarán junto a él. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ah! ¡Ya lo tengo!)

Cae la noche….Heiji no puede dormir…esa noche podría ser la última para él, aunque muchas veces ha estado a punto de morir, nunca ha sido como esa…Se acerca alguien…Shiho…

-Heiji...Tengo una idea para que escapes…

-Shiho…. ¿te estás preocupando por mí?...

-Por favor, ahora nada de sentimentalismos….bébete esto…te dolerá mucho al principio…hasta que haga efecto…y luego escapa.

-¿Y tú?

-No te preocupes por mí, intentare que no descubran que he sido yo quien te ayudo a escapar…pero antes necesito pedirte un favor…

-¿Cuál?

-Quiero que te hagas una foto conmigo, por si no volvemos a vernos…Tú eres una persona muy importante para mí, Heiji, te has dado cuenta de cómo soy en realidad…

-Claro que sí Shiho… (Se hacen la foto juntos y Heiji se toma el veneno)Pero, ¿qué me has dado?

-Es el APTX 4869. Una vez que te haya hecho efecto podrás escapar de aquí.

-¿Hecho efecto? ¿Qué es lo que provoca este veneno? Shiho, no, no te vayas…dímelo…

-Lo siento Heiji...Volveremos a vernos...Tú sigue mis instrucciones… (para sí misma…pronto, muy pronto…Heiji Hattori..te lo prometo…)

El veneno provoca en Heiji un efecto parecido al que en Ran. Vuelve a ser un niño de unos 7 años y consigue escapar por una ventana que parecía tapada, pero por la que cabe porque ahora es un niño.


	6. Chapter 6

Mientras, en el escondite de la Organización no se descubre la verdad de lo que pasó con Heiji. Los miembros más destacados investigan el caso pero no dan con ninguna respuesta a lo ocurrido, esto es debido a que, la Organización piensa que el veneno provoca una muerte rápida en la persona que lo toma y no sospechan que tiene como efecto otro.

En este tiempo más o menos en calma, pudieron ser 2 semanas, Sherry actualiza el veneno en fase experimental haciendo que a la persona que lo tome se le reduzca a la infancia el cuerpo. Así, pretende mantener intacto el cerebro de la persona adulta. Su intención no es otra que…

-¡Ah!-

Después de unas semanas incesantes de trabajo para Sherry, miembros de la Organización irrumpen repentinamente en el laboratorio impidiendo que Sherry pueda probar el efecto del veneno actualizado.

-¡Alto, Sherry! ¡El jefe nos ha indicado que acabemos contigo por traición a la Organización!-ordenan unas voces frías y tétricas.

Sherry es llevada a la cámara de gas y encadenada con una especie de esposas.

-¡No puedo creer que me hayan descubierto! ¡Si por mucho que han investigado no han dado con nada!... ¡Que cobardes! No son capaces de matarme directamente ya que formo parte de la Organización, por eso, quieren matarme aquí, en la cámara de gas.

Además de eso tienen programada una bomba que explotará a los 5 min. ¡Qué idiotas! ¡No saben que me guardo un as en la manga! (Aunque muera por tomarlo ya que no he probado antes su efecto, ….ya me da igual todo….esta Organización estúpida, este mundo, todo lo que le rodea….lo único que me importa es estar cerca de él…y…..si tengo que someterme a la muerte para ello lo haré….

Sherry se toma el veneno que tiene escondido en el bolsillo, la actualización del APTX 4869,…

-Bueno, ahí va…. ¡Adiós mundo cruel!

Pero le espera una sorpresa, el veneno tiene el efecto para el que estaba programado y Sherry..Se convierte en una niña!

-¡Ha funcionado!

Su cuerpo se encoge aunque con un dolor punzante, inaguantable, en el pecho…Estas son las consecuencias del veneno…Al encogerse sus manos escapan de las esposas, se deshace de ellas y salen a escondidas con una trampilla escondida en la cámara de gas que no conoce mucha gente….

Hay algo que se le escapa a Sherry, fuera del escondite de la Organización hay cámaras…si la ven está perdida…sabrán el secreto de las desapariciones…Además, cuándo salga, ¿dónde irá?….

-Si no recuerdo mal hay un sistema de corriente diferente para las cámaras…lo tienen programado por si hay un apagón en el generador de la Organización, las cámaras sigan funcionando, tengo que destruir esa fuente de electricidad para las cámaras y podré escapar sin ser vista….

Con una suerte de 3 pares de narices, Sherry encuentra el generador pequeño y con una llave inglesa lo destroza. (Sé que es algo difícil de creer, pero imagínense que los científicos esconden muchas cosas en los bolsillos de sus batas blancas)

En cuanto a donde ir, ya tiene una respuesta, los miembros de la Organización hablaron de otro detective llamado Shinichi Kudo…debe ir rápido a su casa…

Con sorpresa, la pequeña Sherry consigue encontrar el barrio de Shinichi pero no su casa…El último cártel que consigue ver antes de desmallarse….agencia de detectives Mouri….

Pueden dejarme rewiews si quieren…la verdad es que quiero emoción y romance con misterio en este fanfic..pero me cuesta un poco conseguirlo..y pienso que se me puede criticar fácilmente….espero que los próximos capítulos les gusten….xq prometo romance.


	7. Chapter 7

Sherry no tiene mucha suerte aquel día….Pilla un resfriado, gracias al tiempo y la tardanza de una ayuda, ya que por fortuna o debería decir…..con mucha seguridad, el detective Mouri se encuentra ausente y la calle vacía. ¿Ausente? No, que va, está en casa emborrachándose con sus amigos, en una casa sucísima debido a la ausencia de su hija Ran y su esposa.

El que rescata a Sherry no es otro que….el pequeño Heiji, perdido y sin saber a dónde ir…

-Oye ¿estás bien?-una voz despierta a la desmayada Sherry

-Sí,…Heiji. ¿Eres tú? ¡No me lo puedo creer, te he encontrado!

-Lo siento pero yo no te conozco,… ¿Quién eres?

Esto provoca el comienzo de un llanto en Sherry pero pronto lo comprende,…claro el veneno, a ella no le ha provocado ese efecto devastador de cerebros…Ya sabe lo que hacer…

-¡Mira esta foto!

-Ok. Pero, ¿qué me quieres decir con esta foto? Tampoco conozco a nadie de ahí.

-¡Ahora te lo explico!-¡Mira! Conozco a un chico que nos ayudara ahora que estamos perdidos.-mintió la pequeña Sherry. Se llama Shinichi Kudo. ¿Me llevarías hasta su casa? Allí te explicare todo. Me he desmayado y no creo que pueda levantarme…

-¡Vale!

Aunque con varias pérdidas y preguntas a diversos vecinos, Sherry y Heiji consiguen llegar a la casa de Shinichi. Justo en ese momento sale Umiko en dirección a la casa del profesor Agasa (cap. 4) [Aquí terminaría el FLASHBACK, espero que no se hayan liado]

-¡Espera! ¿Vive aquí Kudo? ¿Quién eres?-pregunta Sherry sin darse cuenta de que Heiji se encuentra mal y cae repentinamente al suelo y ella tambien.

-¡Heiji! ¡Heiji! ¿Qué te pasa? Contesta Heiji…

Umiko, al ver lo ocurrido se olvida de lo que le preocupaba y deja entrar en casa a los dos extraños.

Con los cuidados de las dos chicas Heiji se recupera de su desmayo y se despierta.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Heiji? Estábamos muy preocupadas…

-Veréis, es que al ver a esta chica y la casa he tenido como un dejavu, como si lo hubiera visto antes y, no sé, me he desmayado…

-¡Claro! Eso es porque tú estuviste aquí antes de que te capturaran y…de alguna forma…..-empieza Sherry.

-….la parte neutralizada del cerebro por el veneno consigue transmitir recuerdos….de modo que la persona puede recuperar sus recuerdos y su cerebro de adulto. En otras palabras, el veneno tiene algún que otro fallo…es un veneno en experimentación, no terminado.

-¡Shinichi-onisan!-corre Umiko hacia él y lo abraza… ¿Dónde has estado? Me tenías preocupada.

-Lo siento mucho Umiko…Me fui porque el profesor había averiguado cosas sobre el veneno y su creadora….

-¿Qué?-contesta una exaltada Sherry-Es imposible. La Organización tiene un programa para proteger los datos del veneno y de todo cuanto la rodea…

-¡Sí! Pero no es invencible y tampoco es imposible llegar a esos datos…-Shinichi giña un ojo al profesor que acaba de llegar.

-Bueno, entonces, a no ser que ya lo sepáis,….Yo soy la creadora del veneno que he encogido por él….y este chico es Heiji Hattori.

-¡Qué! Uy, Shinichi….eso se te ha escapado a tus deducciones…..je,je...-ríe irónicamente el profesor.

-Bueno, lo sospechaba… Ahora me tenéis que contar qué buscáis en mi casa…Bueno, solo tú, Sherry… ¿Cómo pudiste crear ese veneno? Mira a tu alrededor todo el daño que has causado,… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Primero dejadme que os cuente la historia:

Mi verdadero nombre es Shiho Miyano y yo nunca quise formar parte de la Organización. Mis padres fueron miembros y yo fui obligada a serlo desde pequeña. Creé ese veneno, el APTX 4869 a partir de estudios de mi padre, que lo que pretendía es producir la muerte instantánea a las personas que lo tomaban,…pero…yo lo transformé en este veneno que encoge a la persona.

-¡Un momento!-interrumpe Shinichi… ¿cómo es posible que te acuerdes de esto? ¿Tu cerebro sigue siendo adulto?

-Sí. Cuando a Heiji le capturaron yo estuve con él y comprendí que aquel lugar donde siempre estaba, el laboratorio, el escondite de la Organización, ya no era para mí. Él me hizo comprender que yo no era como ellos y por eso cuando decidieron eliminarlo lo salve dándole la droga y pudo escapar. Más tarde se enteraron de lo ocurrido, aunque no sé cómo, y me encerraron por traición, escapé por el mismo método que Heiji aunque conseguí actualizar el veneno para que no destruyera mi cerebro….y aquí estoy…

-Ya veo, entonces… puedes hallar una solución para esto, ¿no?-dijo Kudo

-Puede que sí, tengo esperanzas en ello…ya que vosotros encontrasteis información no debe ser tan difícil….pero hay que darse prisa…porque puede que destruyan todos los datos.

-Sí ¡nos pondremos manos a la obra! Pero también tendréis que andar con cuidado porque seguro que aparecen pronto buscando a Heiji y Sherry.

Heiji se encontraba sorprendido, estupefacto, había estado escuchando la historia de Sherry de principio a final y había intercambiado opiniones con Umiko. Ya comprendía lo que le había ocurrido.

Bueno como veis ahora tenemos 3 personas encogidas y esperanza por arreglarlo todo…. ¿Qué ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo? ¿Volverán a aparecer la Organización?...


	8. Chapter 8

Mientras se encontraban hablando sobre ese tema….

-¡Shinichi!-interrumpió una persona.

Una persona inidentificada. Era una chica joven, alta y delgada (ya sabrán quien es) con el pelo recogido en una coleta corta.

-¿Es eso verdad?-preguntó llorando. ¿Es Heiji, este chico?

Se produjo un silencio que parecía interminable. Shinichi meditaba sobre lo que responderle…

-Kazuha..Sí, es él…lo siento mucho. No he podido hacer nada para impedirlo.-contestó Shinichi.

-Heiji… ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto, baka? Viniste a hablar con Shinichi de ese caso tan peligroso y se te olvidó nuestro amuleto…y, ahora, ¡mira lo que te ha pasado!-dijo Kazuha entre sollozos.-Yo… te quiero mucho…Me importas un montón y, ahora, ni siquiera me reconoces,¿no?-Kazuha se había acercado a Heiji y le hablaba entre lamentos.

Todos se sorprenden ante esta declaración de Kazuha.

Especialmente, Sherry. Ella no sabía nada sobre la vida de Heiji. Desde el momento que lo conoció, pensaba que era la única persona importante en su vida. Había pensado que podría ser algo más que una amiga para él…

No pudo soportar estos pensamientos ni la situación en la que se encontraba y salió corriendo de la casa con lágrimas en los ojos..No llegaría muy lejos….porque vio un coche, un coche negro, porche 356 a (siempre aparecen en unas situaciones).

¡No podía ser cierto! ¡La habían encontrado tan pronto..!-pensó Sherry ¡Sí, era el coche de Gin!

Volvió a entrar aún con más rapidez en casa.

(Imaginaos la cara de las personas que estaban dentro ante la salida y la entrada de la chica: algo como esta chica está loca, je,je)

-¡Están aquí! ¡Están aquí, nos han descubierto! ¡Debemos huir, rápido! –gritaba una desesperada Sherry

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes? ¿Ellos? Cálmate y explícate, por favor…dijo Shinichi intentando tranquilizarla

Cuando Sherry se explica y consigue calmarse, ya es tarde…

Gin entra en la casa acompañado esta vez de Vodka. Han forzado la puerta y entran apuntando a Shinichi y a Kazuha con una pistola en su mano.

-¡Tú, Shinichi Kudo! No intentes detenernos, solo venimos a por una persona y será mejor para ti y los demás que no lo impidáis o ya sabes qué haremos-dijo simulando un gesto realizándose un corte en la garganta con su dedo índice.

-Sí, llevadme a mí, pero no les hagáis daño por favor….-dice una aterrada Sherry

-No venimos a por ti, traidora. Venimos a por otra persona…(risa malévola)-dice con la mirada puesta en otro miembro del grupo, Umiko

-¿Qué? ¿Ella? ¿Por qué? Dejadla en paz…No os ha hecho nada y no tiene que ver con vuestros planes, seguro…-contesta Shinichi

-Solo te diré una cosa, déjanos llevárnoslas por las buenas porque por las malas…(hace una pausa y apunta a la cabeza al profesor) os mataremos-aconseja Vodka

-¡Noooo!

Shinichi se despierta después de una terrible pesadilla. Recuerda que soñaba que la Organización se llevaba a Umiko delante de sus narices y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. No entendía por qué se la llevaban a ella en lugar de Sherry. También, aparecía una Kazuha lamentándose por encontrar a Heiji en ese estado de niño peque que no podía recordarla.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a lavarse, porque estaba completamente sudado. Así se espabiló.

Por el camino de vuelta a su habitación se encontró con el profesor Agasa que le preguntó:

-OH! Shinichi, veo que ya te has levantado. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Sí.

-Me alegro. Y ¿no te duele nada?

-Eh….no profesor…¿de qué habla?

-Ah!¿no te acuerdas? Te desmayaste después de que esos tipos se llevaran a Ran/Umiko. Sin duda, no te aguantabas en pie después de no haber podido impedirlo. Pero es raro que no se llevaran a Sherry, aunque sabían lo que había ocurrido...¿Tendrán un nuevo plan en mente?(¿peor que el de encoger con ese veneno a la gente?)

-¿Se llevaron a Ran/Umiko? Entonces no ha sido un sueño, ¡ha ocurrido de verdad! ¡y yo no lo pude impedir! Soy idiota.

*****¿para qué querrán esos tipos a Ran/Umiko? ¿Irá Shinichi a buscarla o esperara a una solución? Espero que pronto todo se resuelva….

AVISO….Se descubrirán pronto los planes de esta malvada Organización y también …

Por cierto, ¿qué pensais que pueden estar tramando? ¿quién puede estar detrás de esto?¿algun miembro conocido quizás? Acepto Rewiews…

Arigato por leerlo.


	9. Chapter 9

Dentro de un coche… (por la noche)

Se distinguen 2 figuras oscuras. El conductor tiene el pelo largo y está fumando. El copiloto es otro hombre, Vodka. Una chica duerme en el asiento trasero del coche.

-Anigi, ¿para qué queremos a esta chica? No nos sirve para nada.- dice Vodka

-No, en verdad, no la necesitamos a ella, sino a otra persona. Tenemos en mente un plan mejor, un plan grande y muy oscuro a espaldas del jefe…Para ello, necesitamos nuevos miembros…miembros mucho mejores de los que ya tenemos… (hace una pausa) y esta chica es nuestro billete para ello.

Umiko se despierta en una sala oscura. Se encuentra sola, pero no…se encienden las luces y aparece una imagen en la sala: es ella y alguien más, Shinichi.

Shinichi se porta mal con ella; es decir, no parece él. No lo es. Es solo una imagen. Se ríe de ella, la deja sola, la margina, no cuida de ella, ni se preocupa,….y….también la pega…

¡No! Shinichi no haría nunca algo así-piensa Umiko. Es una buena persona.

Umiko intenta apartar la vista de esa imagen, pero es imposible. Hay una fuerza que le impide dejar de mirarlo, está obligada a ello. Se resiste, intenta creer que es otra persona quien lo hace. Intenta impedir que esa imagen invada su cabeza. No puede, es imposible resistirse. Esa imagen se mete en su cabeza y la tortura. La tortura psicológicamente y hace que comience a creerse lo que está viendo. Hace que empiece a odiar a Shinichi. Primero no le gusta Shinichi y , finalmente, ese sentimiento que antes era de atracción se convierte en uno de repulsión hacia él…, odio extremo, a muerte.

Esta es la nueva arma de la Organización.

Aparecen otra vez Gin y Vodka. Se encuentran mirando por una venta que está en una de las paredes de la sala.

-Te diré porque la he escogido. He encontrado el punto débil de Shinichi Kudo. Su punto débil es ella. Ya lo percibiste cuando estuvimos en esa casa. Nos intentó detener. 'El no podía dejar que nos la lleváramos, es demasiado importante para él.-cuenta Gin

-Claro. Gracias a esto que le acabamos de hacer a esta pobre chica, Kudo estará obligado a hacer lo que nosotros queramos para recuperarla tal y como era antes.-añade Vodka.

-Si , un plan perverso. (risa maliciosa)

Alguien observa esta imagen desde las sombras. Gin lo sabe.

Mientras tanto, Kudo sigue alarmado por lo ocurrido. En estos momentos necesitaría a alguien que le tranquilizara, que le hiciera volver en sí, entrar en razón. Ese alguien sería Heiji. Sherry toma la palabra.

-¡Kudo! No es el momento de quedarse así, sin hacer nada. A Umiko la han raptado. Yo tengo algo de culpa,… todos la tenemos, no pudimos impedirlo. Me pondré manos a la obra a hacer el antídoto y combatiremos contra ellos. Mientras hay que idear un plan para contraatacar.

***** ¿Quién será esa persona que observaba la escena? ¿Qué estarán tramando la Organización a espaldas del mismísimo jefe? Espero sus rewiews… Arigato por leer. *****


	10. Chapter 10

Bienvenidos de nuevo. Poco a poco iré publicando toda la historia ya que ya la tengo prácticamente escrita. Este periodo de descanso y no actualizar ha ayudado a casi terminar la historia. ESPERO Q Les guste.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes son de la propiedad de Gosho Aoyama , solo la idea es mía. En cuanto a este capi está escrito gracias a ideas de una amiga mía, Carla,. Muchas gracias por ayudarme en la historia. Disfruta de tu momento de gloria…

Cápitulo 10:

Mientras, en casa de Kudo, los presentes allí buscan una solución para rescatar a Umiko. Alguien se dirige hacía allí a paso rápido aunque se mantiene en segundo plano para pasar desapercibida hasta que llegue la hora de actuar.

Divisa la casa y camina sigilosamente hasta situarse en la puerta de ésta y se dispone a llamar. Dentro, se escucha el sonido insospechado del timbre, puesto que esto se produce a altas horas de la madrugada.

Finalmente, es Shinichi el que acude a abrir la puerta aunque tiene un mal presentimiento. Lo piensa detenidamente.

-¿Quién es?-pregunta nervioso Shinichi, pero no recibe respuesta del otro lado de la puerta. Solo se escucha el silencio de la noche, que no le tranquiliza en absoluto.

-¿Quién es?-repite aún más alterado. Esta vez si que obtiene repuesta pero no es la esperada.

-¿No me recuerdas?-se escuchó una voz de mujer que tenía un extraño acento inglés. Esta voz le pareció al principio a Shinichi. Permaneció pensativo…¿podría ser? Y de pronto un recuerdo no muy lejano llegó a su mente: en él aparecía una actriz llamada Sharon Vineyard, con un carácter bastante extraño, por cierto. También brotaron una serie de imágenes: Nueva York, su madre, Ran,….Se encendió una bombilla en su cabeza y , de este modo, pensó que podría ser ella, aún no teniendo la seguridad de ello, guiado por su instinto, le contestó:

-Eres Sharon Vineyard, ¿no? La mejor amiga de mi madre…

La mujer se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-Sí. ¿Puedo pasar? Tengo que hablar contigo-contestó, asombrada a haber sido reconocida sin verla.

El detective adolescente abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a la actriz aún con sospechas. Había muchos interrogantes en su cabeza.

Cuando se disponía a pasar el umbral de la puerta, divisó a Sherry, a la que había reconocido fácilmente a pesar de su apariencia actual. Tenía que seguir actuando así que disimuló su asombro y entró. No se podía arriesgar. Debía seguir con su actuación.

Al entrar dentro, Shinichi la presentó a todos (por si todavía no sabían quién era)

La reacción de Kazuha fue la más esperada y normal. Se acercó a la actriz, hiperactiva, y la pidió un autógrafo, cosa que ella no rechazó.

Era un alivio que se creyeran su actuación, aunque debía ganarse la confianza de todos para lograr su propósito.

Espero que les guste, pronto el 11 que desvelara la visita de Sharon. ¿Ud. Que creen que ocurrirá? Acepto rewiews


	11. Chapter 11

Cap 11.

Llegó la hora de la verdad. Debía explicar a qué había venido allí. Antes de que la bombardearan con multitud de preguntas decidió hablar.

-Estoy aquí porque sé todo lo que ha ocurrido.

-¿Todo? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunta Shinichi

-¡Ella es una de ellos!-exclama Sherry alterada, de un instinto, y sin dar razones

-¿Por qué lo crees?-Shinichi está sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir Sherry-No digo que no tengas razón pero no puedes acusar a nadie sin tener pruebas, además, es la mejor amiga de mi madre-argumentó

-He tenido un presentimiento.

-¿Un presentimiento?-preguntó extrañado Shinichi

-Si. Me pasa cuando estoy cerca de alguien de la Organización y….teniendo en cuenta que solo lo he sentido cuando ha venido ella…

-Sharon, ¿es eso verdad?

-Wow, you discover me, ha ha!-exclamó con su perfecto inglés mientras se quitaba la máscara cuidadosamente. Debajo de ésta vieron su pelo, un rubio más largo y ondulado, y su cara, sus rasgos no eran del todo distintos a los de la máscara. I'm Vermouth!-exclamó triunfante, con una sonrisa enigmática. Su voz también había cambiado, no era tan grave como la anterior, en verdad era una muy buena actriz.

-¡Sharon!¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? Ocultárselo a tu mejor amiga, a mí, a todos….

-Sssh!-interrumpió. Solo he venido a por alguien-dijo mirando a Sherry

-¡No! ¡Déjala en paz!-dijo el pequeño Heiji, que se apresuró a ponerse delante de Sherry, protegiéndola y dejándola sorprendida de su valor.

-Sharon, o ¿debería decir Vermouth? Cuenta que venías a decir, no lo escondas. Sé que Sherry no era tu excusa…-dijo Shinichi

-Está bien…-se resignó y habló-Yo formó parte de la Organización pero no del plan de Gin y Vodka. Esos dos gusanos planean algo horrible, que podría cambiar todo lo que ahora conocemos. Han secuestrado a Umiko, la han torturado y …

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo han hecho? Es horrible- preguntó Heiji

-Pretenden que Shinichi se una a ellos a cambio de ella. Pero no debes hacerlo, es muy arriesgado, una vez que estés dentro no podrás salir…-advirtió

-Si hace falta que utilice la misma salida que nosotros-argumentó Sherry-, pero no volverás a ser el mismo

-Yo puedo ayudaros con ese problema-dijo Vermouth sacando una pastilla de su bolso

-¿Qué?

-Sí, he traído conmigo el antídoto del veneno. Una vez que desapareciste, lo desarrolló otro miembro de la organización, pero no sabemos si funciona, tampoco lo hemos probado en humanos. (pausa) A partir de este debéis crear más puesto que hemos borrado la fórmula para que Gin y Vodka y sus subordinados no sospechen nada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos ayudas?-preguntó asombrado Shinichi

-Simplemente, quiero protegeros a ti y a Ran-dijo abriendo la puerta de entrada de la casa-Vosotros me salvasteis una vez y debo devolvérosla- dijo y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-¡Qué enigmática es Sharon! ¿no, Shinichi?-exclamó el profesor Agasa

-Si. Ha cambiado mucho desde el año pasado cuando la vi por última vez en Nueva York. Creo que eso era de lo que hablaba. Bueno, me alegra saber que tenemos a alguien infiltrado en la Organización. Es un alivio. Pero me pregunto, ¿por qué ella?


	12. Chapter 12

CÁPITULO 12

Por la mañana…

Después de esa dura conversación, parece que las cosas se han calmado un poco.

Esa mañana, Kazuha tiene un aire ausente, parece preocupada por lo ocurrido. Por su mente circulan imágenes como la de la noche pasada, el valor de Heiji al proteger a la pequeña Sherry. Se pregunta si en realidad Heiji no la quiere y si para él es más importante Sherry.

Desayunan todos juntos: Kazuha ayuda a Shinichi a preparar el desayuno, Heiji y el profesor ponen la mesa y Sherry,…Sherry anda investigando los componentes del antídoto con el ordenador.

Pretende crear más a partir de ese para poder volver a ser quien era y contraatacar. Suena el teléfono. Shinichi va a contestar con cautela. Seguramente serán ellos. Debe estar alerta y tomar la decisión adecuada, aunque si la vida de Umiko depende de él, Shinichi sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

-¿Diga?

-Shinichi Kudo.-contesta una voz segura de saber con quién está hablando. [Shinichi hace un gesto a Sherry para que coja el otro teléfono]-hablan con un distorsionador y éste quiere saber si Sherry puede reconocer a la persona.

-Como ya sabrás, tenemos a Umiko. Si quieres volver a verla con vida…

-Si…¿qué queréis?-Shinichi se desespera

-Tenemos una misión para ti. Deberás venir tú solo, repito, tú solo-contesta enfatizando la frase- a un lugar cerrado en el que te contaremos qué harás.

-Está bien. ¿A dónde?

-No tan rápido, detective. Antes, quiero dejarte claro que no puedes contactar con la policía, ni con tus amigos. Nadie debe saber nada, o si no…

-Si no, la matarás… ¿No es así?

-Muy agudo. Escucha, primero queremos saber si eres la persona adecuada para esta misión.

-¿Cómo?

-Si. Queremos que el detective más famoso del Este resuelva un código difícil que indica el lugar y hora de la cita. Esta será dentro de 3 días. Ese el plazo que te doy para resolverlo y venir al lugar. Y si no, no volverás a ver a tu dulce Umiko.

-¡Maldito! Está bien, acepto tu reto. ¿Dónde está el código?

-Tranquilo, ya te lo hemos mandado. Llegará pronto y recuerda, de ti solo depende la vida de Umiko.

El interlocutor cuelga el teléfono mientras Shinichi murmura varias palabras contra él.

-Lo habeís oído todo, ¿no?-pregunta a los demás.

-Lo siento de veras pero no os dejaré entrometeros en este asunto-dice desafiante-respira hondo-Es por Umiko

Las personas en la sala asienten y se reúnen formando un círculo.

-Debemos ayudarle-propone Sherry

-Sí. Ahora tiene una gran responsabilidad encima y hay que hacer algo para ayudarle pero sin eternos demasiado hondo en el asunto-dice el profesor.

-Vale. ¿Qué os parece si me pongo manos a la obra con el antídoto? Así, Heiji y yo volveríamos a la normalidad y él podría ayudar a Kudo con el código.

El profesor y Heiji asienten. Aunque Kazuha está allí no quiere meterse en el problema, sigue inmersa en sus problemas, pensando en Heiji: Si vuelve a ser él, ¿qué pensará ahora de ella?

Esa misma tarde llegó el código al fax del profesor Agasa. Los presentes allí no se preguntaron sobre el remitente. Estaba claro quién era.

No parecía un código sencillo sino que para resolverlo había que comerse la cabeza. Decía esto:

**55P4****πK377B31K499**

Y unas palabras en otro idioma con símbolos:

**Five thousand – three thousand four hundred =**

Shinichi sabía inglés y, por lo tanto, dedujo la frase rápido:

La hora era las 16h ya que 5000-3400=1600 las 16:00h

Esto es demasiado fácil-pensó

Quizá la dificultad esté en el lugar, la otra parte del código, que es lo imprescindible.

55P4…se lo repitió varias veces para sí mismo. Pensó varias formas de resolverlo pero no daba con la correcta.

Números y letras…y …¡el número π! ¡Quizá la clave esté en la calculadora!-pensó. Otra forma errónea.

Quería resolverlo tan rápido como fuera posible, pero, sin duda, necesitaba ayuda.

¿Cómo se resolverá?

Bueno, esta parte es más larga…les dejo ya una semana hasta el próximo capi….a ver si lo resuelven antes de que publique la solución…

No es muy difícil y tengo otros pensados para el gran detective en el final….así que…a ello y ¡Buena Suerte /Good luck!

Arigato por seguir leyendo…por favor comenten…Jaa-nee!


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

Sherry se daba mucha prisa con el antídoto. Analizó el veneno y sus componentes y poco a poco obtuvo datos concluyentes.

Aquella noche le dijo a Heiji que tomara el antídoto que le había dado Vermouth. Así verían el resultado de la prueba.

Heiji se negó completamente: ¡No voy a ser el conejillo de indias otra vez!

Al decir esto notó como Sherry se entristecía. No quería preocuparla ni dañarla con sus palabras. Rectificó.

-Quiero decir que confió en ti y en tus conocimientos pero….(pausa) ¿Qué harás tú? ¿Por qué no esperamos a que termines el otro antídoto?

-Sherry dejó de llorar. Ahora sabía que Heiji confiaba en ella, la verdad es que quería estar segura de este hecho.-Debes tomarla ya porque…porque Kudo no podrá resolver el código sin tu ayuda en tan poco tiempo. Necesita que le eches una mano. No te preocupes por mí y ayúdale. Además…acuérdate, la vida de Umiko está en juego…¡No podemos dejarla en las manos de la Organización! Quien sabe que la harán.

-Está bien-asintió Heiji. Lo tomaré.- dijo aunque preocupado por Sherry -¿y si esta no consigue terminar el antídoto y se queda así para siempre?-piensa. No lo soportaría. Sus recuerdos parecían estar volviendo sin necesidad de tomarse el antídoto, ¿por qué debería volver a ser él? Era ridículo-pensó.

Pero ya tenía decidido de antemano que confiaría en Sherry, que haría lo que le dijo, no quería desobedecerla, pasara lo que pasara.

El día anterior a la fecha dada de plazo Heiji se tomó el antídoto.

El antídoto produjo los síntomas esperados. Primero, los punzantes dolores en el pecho y los huesos y, por fin, aparece el verdadero Heiji, el detective adolescente.

Sherry quedó asombrada por su éxito y alegre a la vez, de ver al verdadero Heiji. Al Heiji de quién se había enamorado perdidamente. ¡Era maravilloso!

Pero ahora debía cumplir su promesa. Con más ímpetu y empeño, decidió que no pararía hasta cumplir su trato con Heiji: hacer las copias del antídoto y volver a ser como antes.

-¡Kudo!¡Ya he vuelto!-exclamó sonriente Heiji. Era su cara de deducción, la que tanto fascinaba a Kazuha. Llevaba puesta su gorra del lado contrario, de verdad, Había vuelto.

Una vea Kudo le mostró el código empezó a señalar posibles procedimientos para resolverlo. No daba con una solución que Kudo no hubiera pensado. Ese código se le resistía.

Kazuha también apareció y le echó una mirada a Heiji, burlándose de él:- Venga…No será tan difícil…¿No eras tú el mejor detective del Oeste?—El código le recordaba algo.

-Heiji….este código…, ¿no se parece a los juegos que hacíamos de niños?-preguntó

-¿De niños? ¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Kudo

-Bueno…-dudó-…en la escuela primaria a veces jugábamos a resolver códigos que nos hacía la profe y mis favoritos eran unos en los que cambiábamos los números por letras…

-¡Números por letras!-exclamaron-¡Eso es!

-Mira Kudo.-explicó Heiji-,si quitamos los números que se duplican y están juntos queda esto…

**P4****πK3 B31K4**

-Parecen dos palabras…

-Ahora hay que sustituir los números por letras-interrumpió Kazuha-pensad….

-Hattori…Mira, solo hay consonantes…, eso quiere decir…que las vocales deben de ser los números (esto ya es sencillo para ellos dos)-dijo Kudo

-¡Sí! Si los sustituimos por vocales…

El **4** podría ser una **A**, ya que se parece, y los demás…

El **3** una **E** y el **1** la **I**

-Ya tendríamos **PAπKE BEIKA**

-¡Está en Beika!...ya solo nos falta el número pi….pero no es la O ni la U….quedaría bien una **R**

-¡Ya está!-volvieron a exclamaron al unísono-¡El **PARQUE BEIKA**!

-Por lo visto no saben ortografía…en vez de Qu nos ponen una K…¡paletos!-bromeó Heiji-(Sabía que la Qu hubiera sido más fácil para resolver el código)

-Kudo, déjame ir contigo-suplicó-¡No te puedo dejar solo ante el peligro, Quiero ayudarte!

-Hattori-murmuró Shinichi….pero lo pensó detenidamente y asintió.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO: 14

Vuelvo otra vez con otro capi.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad sino de Gosho Aoyama. La idea es más bien mía.

Shinichi sabía que era un riesgo que alguien más apareciera con él; había prometido, por el bien de Umiko, ir solo, pero no podía rechazar la ayuda de Heiji. Era su mejor amigo y sabía que no le fallaría.

-¡Ya está!-se oyó una exclamación en la casa. ¡Lo he logrado!

Venía del laboratorio… ¿podría ser?...¿es posible?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Heiji bajó al sótano corriendo. No sabía lo que se encontraría.

Se encontró a una Sherry adulta pero arrodillada en el suelo frente al mostrador donde había estado trabajando y haciendo el antídoto. Al lado de ésta, en el suelo, había frascos rotos. Sherry parecía estar llorando.

-¡Shiho! ¿Te encuentras bien?-Heiji corrió hacía ella.

-¡Heiji!-exclamó sorprendida Shiho con un gesto de alegría infinita. No se levantó sino que abrazó instintivamente a Heiji. Estaba feliz de ser ella otra vez y, sobre todo, de que Heiji la recordara completamente. El acto de pronunciar su verdadero nombre había disipado sus dudas.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué…lloras? ¿No ha funcionado?- preguntó Heiji mientras se daba cuenta de algo: la pierna y el brazo de Shiho tenía cortes, estaba herida y sangraba.

-Shiho se dio cuenta de que Heiji lo observaba y dijo para tranquilizarlo:-No es nada. He tenido una reacción al antídoto, he acabado poniéndome muy histérica y nerviosa, por los dolores que se experimentan y he intentado buscar algo para parar su efecto: un contra antídoto.

-¿Eso existe?- se preguntó Heiji

-Pero al hacerlo he tirado varios frascos y me he hecho estos cortes, soy muy torpe…

-¿Estás de broma? ¡Has sobrevivido a ello y estás bien! ¡No sabes cuanto me alegro!- Heiji abrazó con más fuerza a Shiho.

Era un momento muy tierno. Se veía ese sincero afecto y cariño que se tenían mutuamente. Shiho pudo comprender lo preocupado que había estado por ella, mientras sentía su calor y ternura, era un sentimiento nuevo para ella. Ya no podían esconder sus sentimientos.

-Me gustaría acompañaros a la cita- dijo Shiho tímidamente, rompiendo el momento

-¿Qué?-preguntó Heiji incrédulo. ¡No puedo dejar que hagas eso! ¡No quiero ponerte en peligro!- la advirtió, aunque sabía que no le haría caso.

-Lo sé…He vivido con ellos desde siempre. Quizá me eliminen en cuanto me vean pero…(pausa)…no puedo dejar que vayas solo…quiero ir contigo…-sollozó. Heiji volvió a responder con un abrazo tranquilizándola de nuevo. Era una de las pocas veces que Shiho expresaba estos sentimientos.

Sin duda, es una chica muy valiente-pensó Heiji-se sentía muy orgulloso de ella.

-Está bien-respondió- vendrás con nosotros y yo te protegeré-prometió.

-¡Heiji!-interrumpió otra persona que acababa de entrar en la sala. Era Kazuha. Al ver esa escena solo pudo pronunciar unas palabras antes de salir corriendo llorando- ¿Cómo pudiste?

Sin duda, estaba destrozada.


	15. Chapter 15

Aquí viene el próximo! Pero, antes de comenzar pido un poco de participación. No os cuesta nada dejar unas rewiews para decirme vuestra opinión…,ánimo!

Espero que os guste

Como siempre , estos personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Gosho Aoyama.

CAPITULO 15

Heiji corrió hacia ella a explicarle la situación pero no la pudo encontrar. Supuso que habría salido corriendo y habría buscado un sitio donde desahogarse.

-Debía estar muy dolida-pensó Heiji- Y toda la culpa es mía.

-También tengo algo de culpa yo-le dijo Shiho a Heiji ya levantada aunque cojeando por las heridas. ¿Por qué tuvimos que enamorarnos las dos del mismo chico?-pensó

Antes de que pudieran buscar a Kazuha apareció otro asunto más importante y tuvieron que dejarlo. Kudo los llamó. Necesitaba hablar con ellos sobre la cita, ya sabía lo sucedido entre ellos y lo que suponía su ayuda. Quería explicarles varias cosas. Les resumió todo en lo más imprescindible: debían actuar con cautela, con un plan bien concebido y sin ser vistos. Esas eran sus principales ideas.

Los únicos que sabían el lugar y hora de la cita eran ellos tres.

Con ese método, Heiji y Shiho no estaban del todo convencidos ya que Shinichi estaría muy alejado de ellos y si se encontrara en peligro sería muy difícil intervenir.

Llegó el día.

Desde lo sucedido con Kazuha no habían vuelto a verla. Parecía haber desaparecido.

Volvieron a repasar el plan, que tan bien habían maquinado, era muy importante hacerlo.

Consistía en que cada uno iría al lugar a distintas horas.

Primero fue Shinichi, quien salió previamente para llegar 10 min antes de las 4 al lugar y estar preparado.

No había nadie allí, todavía.

El parque estaba desierto, no había ni siquiera niños, es como si el lugar estuviera maldito y nadie se quisiera acercar a él. ¿Sería por eso por lo que habían quedado allí? Era posible.

A la hora en punto llegaron Shiho y Heiji, que hicieron una seña a Shinichi para que viera que ya estaban allí y se escondieron en el coche del profesor que ya estaba aparcado allí desde esa misma mañana. Esto era una parte del plan.

Dentro del coche había varios balones de fútbol. Si tenían que atacar a esa persona sería muy difícil hacerlo, así que no podían traer otra cosa, dado que menores de 18 años como ellos no podían tener armas de fuego como las pistolas.

A las 4 en punto apareció un coche que aparcó un poco más alante de donde se encontraba el auto del profesor Agasa. Este coche no era ni el de Gin ni ninguno ya conocido de la Organización Negra. Era un audi negro, sin duda bastante caro. De él salió un individuo, era un hombre. Shiho reaccionó al instante al verle, parecía conocerle, los rasgos de su cara no mentían.

Un miembro de la Organización.

-Punsch-pensó Shiho

Heiji había notado el sobresalto de su compañera y le preguntó que quien era.

Shiho no contestó, parecía estar enfadada y llena de rabia

No pudo contenerse y salió corriendo del coche a encontrarse con él.

Punsch llevaba un traje completamente negro y estaba sonriendo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Daba la impresión de ser un típico gánster.

Estaba hablando con Shinichi a una distancia prudencial cuando Shiho interrumpió gritando:

-¡Tú! ¡Maldito bastardo!

El ver a Shiho pareció sorprender a Punsch que se encaró con ella.

-¡Idiota! ¿Quieres morir? ¡Sabes que te eliminaré en un momento!-contestó Punsch amenazante.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú ayudaste a matar mi hermana y….-sollozó y gritó con más fuerza como un arrebato-…..pagarás por ello!-gritó Shiho mientras sacaba una pistola de un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Era un duelo, uno contra uno, porque los demás estaban demasiado lejos para interferir. Sin embargo, Punsch no sacó ninguna arma.

Shiho apuntó a Punsch.

Shinichi estaba demasiado lejos para impedir el disparo. Todo indicaba que acabaría en desgracia.

Apareció un balón, un balón que fue directo a la cara de Punsch y lo tumbó del golpe. Cayó desplomado al suelo.

Era Heiji, había pensado en la imprudencia de Shiho y tomaba medidas. Corrió hacia Shiho y la apartó del peligro.

-Pero…¿qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Déjame! ¡Tengo que matarle! ¡Tú no lo comprendes!-dijo forcejeando con él para que no le quitara la pistola.

-¡Vas a cometer una injusticia! ¡Además, no te puedes tomar la justicia por tu mano!-la agarró Heiji.

-¡No! ¡Déjame!-se resistió Shiho.

Heiji no sabía cómo pararla. Estaba decidida a matar a ese hombre. Sin saber qué hacer para ello, lo hizo. Sin pensarlo, la besó dulcemente. El beso no duró mucho, pero le sirvió para dejarla sorprendida y que se olvidara de sus intóenciones.

Mientras, algo más ocurrió. El delincuente aprovechó el momento y tuvo tiempo para levantarse y prepararse para atacar con una pistola en la mano. (¿de dónde la habría sacado?)

Heiji y Shiho estaban indefensos, la pistola que había sostenido hacia ya un rato Shiho estaba demasiado lejos de ellos y si tenían tiempo de cogerla les dispararían.

-¡Preparaos para morir! ¡Shiho, te lo advertí!-gritó Punsch y apretó el gatillo de su pistola.

En el último momento, antes de que llegara la bala, Heiji apartó a Shiho de un empujón y dejó que la bala le hiriera solo a él. Fue un gesto heroico. Pero, no notó ninguna entrada de esta en su cuerpo. No le había herido a él aunque tenía sangre de otra persona sobre él. Esa persona se desplomó sobre él y el peso hizo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

Cuando se recuperó y miró el rostro de la otra persona….Era Kazuha…

En el último instante Kazuha se había interpuesto entre la bala y Heiji y estaba herida de muerte.

Aprovechando esto, Kudo, que tenía el balón de Heiji, hirió con él al delincuente y lo dejó sin sentido, se desmayó.

Rápidamente apartó la pistola de éste para evitar más ataques.

Mientras tanto Heiji no podía aguantar sus lágrimas ante el cuerpo sin vida ya, de su amiga, que se había sacrificado por él.

Espero que les haya gustado. He intentado dejarlo con bastante acción, cosa que es muy difícil, pero gusta ver en las historias de Detective Conan.

También me ha quedado, o eso creo, dramático.

Lo siento mucho por los fans de Heiji/Kazuha, pero quería hacer algo casi imposible y es esta nueva pareja. Yo también soy fan de esa super pareja que forman Kazu y Heiji y espero que no se rompa nunca, pero en este caso me he imaginado algo distinto. (Además no hay nadie más(q yo haya leído al menos) q los haya juntado a Shiho y Heiji))

Sé que quizá no me haya quedado muy dinámico y en movimiento porque, como he dicho, cuesta mucho; pero me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto de todos modos. Así veré que debo mejorar.

Muchas gracias por leerla y si comentan Muchas gracias por doble.

P.D: En este capi...(por si no se han dado cuenta)...me he basado en el capítulo de Detective Conan en el que Sato va a matar así, como hace Shiho, a sangre fría, a un delincuente y Takagi la detiene..

Ahora mismo no me acuerdo del numero ni el titulo del capi...Sorry*


	16. Chapter 16

CÁPITULO 16

Trágica escena en la que nos encontramos.

Heiji lamentándose por la muerte de su amiga y, Shiho y Kudo intentando consolarle.

-¡No, chicos! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Por mi culpa ha muerto! ¡Intentaba protegerme!-gritaba Heiji llorando.

-¡Heiji! ¡Toda la culpa es mía! Si no hubiera intervenido, no te habría puesto en peligro de muerte..¡Por mi culpa ha muerto!- se disculpaba Shiho.

-Chicos, esperad un momento,¡mirad!-comenta Shinichi señalando un bolsillo del pantalón de Kazuha.-Parece una carta. La abrieron, era su letra…y estaba dirigida a Heiji.

-Quizá sean sus últimas palabras. Creo que deberías leerlo tú. Deja de llorar y hazlo-argumentó Shinichi.

Heiji lo piensa por un momento. Si eso es lo último que le queda de ella…-Suspira y deja de llorar. Es un momento muy melancólico. Decide entonces leerla.

A Heiji,

En estos momentos te estarás preguntando qué fue de mí, después de aquella situación. Reconozco que me dolió mucho verte con esa chica, y más después de que tú volvieras a ser el de antes y no me hubieras respondido a mi declaración. Estaba muy triste y dolida. Quizá por eso no supe ver la verdad.

Ahora que escribo esto, me doy cuenta, de que en ese momento ustedes se estaban mirando de una forma amable, llena de ternura y quizá de amor. Era un momento en el que debió pararse el tiempo para ustedes dos y quizá sintieron el cosquilleo de esas dulces mariposas en el estómago. Eso es más de lo que a mí me podría haber ocurrido contigo.

Ahora me doy cuenta, también, (tonta de mí: baka) que nunca tuve la oportunidad de declararme antes de que te ocurriese esto. Creo que desde siempre tuve en mente que era una cobarde o que tú no tenías el mínimo interés en mí más que como amiga.

Me alegro de haberlo sido y de haberte conocido.

Ahora, reconozco que me equivoqué respecto a mis sentimientos y…por eso quiero que sepas que lo único que deseo para ti es la felicidad. Ya que mi profundo amor hacia ti, no es correspondido, renunciaré a ti e intentaré olvidarte, por muy difícil e imposible que me parezca. Ya, lo único que deseo de veras es que seas feliz, que ambos seáis muy felices juntos, ya que yo despareceré de tu vida para siempre.

Te deseo lo mejor, Heiji, no te hagas culpable por lo que me pase, porque haría lo que fuera por ti y eso es lo que he hecho.

Te quiero y te querré siempre.

Siempre tuya, Kazuha

-Eran unos sentimientos muy profundos hacia ti Heiji, ¿cómo pudiste no darte cuenta?-pregunta Shinichi

-sí, es una carta tan llena de sentimiento, que me sorprende que se lo haya guardado para ella tanto tiempo. Además, ella ha dado la vida por ti. No debería haberme entrometido entre vosotros, esto es lo que he conseguido-solloza Shiho.-Deberías odiarme.

-No,..no, por favor, no pienses eso..-dice secando sus lágrimas. Le coge las manos frías.-Yo, te amo…-dice el detective sonrojándose-..y aunque me duela mucho la muerte de Kazuha, no hemos tenido ninguno de nosotros la culpa. Ha sido el destino que nos tenía preparada esta dura prueba.-termina Heiji poéticamente.

Al cuerpo sin vida (habla Heiji)- (Kazuha, te prometo que tendrás tu descanso como te mereces, como es debido. Nadie sabrá las adversidades de tu vida, tú serás para siempre mi heroína-dijo mientras la brisa movía los cabellos de Kazuha y ella parecía sonreír.

Shinichi tuvo también su correspondiente monólogo, que resumió en un adiós a una amiga especial, valiente, que permanecería para siempre en los corazones de los que la conocieron.

* * *

Voy a saltarme, la parte más triste todavía de la despedida de Kazuha. Me comprenderán, no quiero convertir esto en una tragedia.

Tampoco me gustan los entierros y mucho menos el de Kazuha. Siento mucho haberla matado…seguro que a Uds. les gustaban más la pareja de Heiji y ella, ¿no?

Bueno, querrán saber qué ha ocurrido con Punsch, ¿no?

* * *

Punsch se encontraba inconsciente, sin armas,…

Nuestros detectives aprovecharon este hecho para llevarse al asesino a casa del profesor Agasa.


	17. Chapter 17

Ya en la casa del profesor…

Shinichi y los demás estaban pensativos, reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido.

-Por lo tanto, esto quiere decir que pensaban eliminarme tan rápido. Me pregunto, ¿era tan peligroso yo para ellos? ¿Suponía una amenaza?-planteó Shinichi en voz alta en la sala.

El miembro capturado de la Organización no se había despertado todavía, seguía inconsciente. Por seguridad le habían registrado a ver si tenía más armas y le habían atado los pies y las manos para que no escapara. Estaba sentado en una silla en un rincón de la habitación.

-Quizás –respondió Heiji. Por lo visto cuando dijiste que no involucrarías a nadie, creyeron en tu palabra. Al final solo enviaron a uno de los suyos, que tampoco era muy perspicaz…. ¡Paletos!

-Espera Heiji –interrumpió Shiho observando algo en el cuerpo. Estaba de repente muy nerviosa-Puede ser una trampa. Puede tener un micro o algo…

-Tranquila Shiho-dijo Shinichi.-Le hemos registrado y no hemos encontrado nada.-decía Shinichi. Estas palabras ayudaron a que Shiho se tranquilizara y respirara más pausadamente. Era un alivio.

Shinichi, de todos modos, se preguntaba:-Aunque no me deja tranquilo del todo lo que hemos hecho. ¿Solo me querían a mí? ¿Era una amenaza?

La situación estaba todavía en tensión y Heiji fue el encargado de romper el silencio.

-Despertémosle-dijo con una cara seria-, le obligaremos a contárnoslo todo.

El hombre seguía sin dar señales de vida, ni siquiera parecía que respirara…

Podría ser…

Shiho se acerco rápido a él y lo observó detenidamente. Ahora si que estaba segura. –Está muerto-concluyó.

-¿Qué?- dijeron conjuntamente los dos detectives

-Cianuro-explicó Shiho. Tiene cianuro en los labios. Se ha suicidado, pero ¿cuándo?.

-¡Mierda!-dijo Shinichi con rabia y pegando un golpe a la mesa. Pensaba interrogarlo y llegar al fondo de esto.

-Tranquilo, ya pensaremos en eso después. Por ahora esos malditos desgraciados ya deben saber que su compañero está muerto. Tenemos que pensar rápido.-habló Heiji.

-Al registrarle, encontré un par de bombas de humo, la pistola, las llaves del coche y un móvil. ¿Qué os parece si fisgamos en el?- preguntó curiosa Shiho

-Está bien.

-Sí, Buena idea.- contestó un detective moreno.

Mientras, en otro lugar

_(((Espera Heiji –interrumpió Shiho observando algo en el cuerpo. Estaba de repente muy nerviosa-Puede ser una trampa. Puede tener un micro o algo…_

_(…)_

_Al registrarle, encontré un par de bombas de humo, la pistola, las llaves del coche y un móvil. ¿Qué os parece si fisgamos en el?- preguntó curiosa Shiho_

_-Está bien._

_-Sí, Buena idea.- contestó un detective moreno.))))_

-Sí, Shiho,…tienes razón- se oyó una voz femenina….os espían…sonrió y siguió escuchando la conversación de nuestros detectives….

En la guarida de la Organización,

-Anigi, ¿está seguro de que ese idiota habrá cumplido su misión?-preguntó Vodka- Ha pasado más de una hora y no ha contactado con nosotros.

-Está claro. Si hubiera matado a Kudo…Ya tendríamos noticias suyas..Ha fracasado-dijo fríamente Gin encendiendo otro cigarrillo-Por lo visto, tendremos que encargarnos personalmente de él, esta vez usaremos nuestro primer plan.

(Silencio)

-No debe quedar ni una mísera rata que pueda llegar hasta nosotros y peligrar nuestro plan. Hay que ocuparse inmediatamente.

-Hai, anigi. –contestó Vodka.

Estoy un poco falta de ideas y estos capis me salen un poco sosos, pero::::

¿Quién creen que es esa mujer?

¿Cuál será el plan de la organización?...

Por favor rewiews , necesito un poco de su apoyo, no se si les gusta o no la historia…quizás pueda cambiar algo….

Muxas gracias


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

De nuevo en la casa del profesor:

-¡Lo encontré, chicos!-exclamó contenta Shiho levantando la mano.

En ésta tenía el teléfono móvil del asesino.

-¿Has encontrado algo interesante?-preguntó Hattori.

-Sí, mirad.-contestó arrastrando el dedo por la pantalla táctil del móvil-Aquí hay un plano de la última guarida de la Organización. No es donde estuve viviendo y trabajando yo. Debe ser esto lo que estábamos buscando.

-Muy bien, Shiho-la felicitó Heiji y Shiho se ruborizó.-Y…¿dónde se encuentra?

-No lo sé-respondió instantáneamente Shiho. He intentado resolver la contraseña pero no doy con ella. No es ninguna de las que me sabía. ¡Qué difícil!-exclamó Shiho frotándose la cabeza.

-Umm! Si no lo resolvemos no podremos saber nada más que el plano. Hay que resolverlo para saber donde se encuentra el lugar.-añadió Heiji.

-Entonces, ¡déjanos ese código!-exclamó Kudo

-Sí, nosotros dos juntos, ¡lo resolveremos!-exclamaron nuestros dos detectives agarrando el móvil.

A Shiho enseguida se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara. Le encantaba ver esa seguridad en sí mismo de Heiji y lo animó con su mejor sonrisa.

Gracias a esto, Heiji se animó aún más. Shiho era tan guapa, y además le encantaba ver esa sonrisa después de todo lo que había pasado. Le hacía olvidar todo lo malo ocurrido en esos últimos días: la pérdida de Kazuha y su despedida.

Para conseguir la contraseña del móvil, éste te daba un código: (esta vez se entendía)

_Tengo dos gibas en vertical y me encuentro en el bien y en la bondad._

_De dos nadas me formaron, aunque bien valioso soy, sin nacer en Inglaterra entre los pares estoy._

-Por lo visto, es una adivinanza. Aunque no creo que sea lo más fácil posible.- argumentó Shinichi.

-Pero, tranquilo Kudo, para ese código o adivinanza o …¡lo que sea! No pensaron en nosotros como reto. ¡Lo resolveremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!- exclamó Heiji.

Kudo y Shiho estaban muy sorprendidos por el buen humor de Heiji, no era muy normal. Estaba muy optimista. ¿Podría estar ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos de tristeza ante lo que había ocurrido?

-Esta adivinanza parece para niños pequeños.-murmuró Kudo.- ¡A por ella!-dijo con efusividad.

-Sí, chicos. ¡A por ella! ¡Podéis conseguirlo!-dijo de nuevo Shiho.

Estos nuevos ánimos, alegraban el día a Heiji. Shiho era tan alegre, y transmitía esos sentimientos hacia las personas cercanas. Era fantástico tenerla como compañera. ¿Cómo compañera? No. Para él era algo más que eso, pero no se atrevía a llegar al fondo de esto.

Para dejarlos a su trabajo, Shiho se fue al laboratorio subterráneo, tenía trabajo por hacer.


	19. Chapter 19

Desde que era pequeña había formado parte de esa organización terrible, oscura y obligada, había creado un veneno, había destrozado la vida a muchas personas con él. ¿Quién sabía cuantos más adultos había viviendo como niños?

Todas las tardes pensaba y se volvía a acordar de todo lo que había hecho y en todo lo que había participado. Siempre lloraba y se arrepentía tirándose de los pelos. No era algo agradable a la vista. Se veía a una persona, no, un ser destrozado por dentro. Que guardaba toda su cara mala en el fondo de su alma y aparentaba otra en otras situaciones. Plantarse en su situación es muy difícil. No existía nadie así. Sin familia, todos muertos. Sin ver cosas buenas en su vida, hasta que un buen día, Heiji le abrió los ojos: Ella no había hecho nada malo porque después de crear el veneno había creado la cura, el antídoto. Si había cometido ese error, más tarde o más temprano, lo había enmendado.

Por eso, a esa persona, a Heiji le tenía mucho cariño, era su ángel; le había salvado de la oscuridad aún cuando ella había obrado mal. Tanto, tanto cariño que, poco a poco se fue transformando en amor, dulce amor. Un sentimiento que ella nunca tuvo por nadie, por eso era tan especial. Le daba fuerzas para dejar de llorar y volver hacia sus amigos con una sonrisa en la cara, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Cada día, cada tarde, igual,…

Kudo y Hattori estaban manos a la obra con esa especie de adivinanza, en el salón cuando se oyó un ruido fuerte.

Alguien había irrumpido en la casa. Heiji y Shinichi se pusieron en alerta. Podrían ser ellos. Habría que ser cauteloso.

-¿qué sugieres? ¿Les plantamos cara o huimos?-preguntó Heiji en voz baja a Shinichi.

-Shiho no sabe nada, ¿no?-preguntó inquieto Kudo.

-¡Oh, no!-comprendió Heiji-¡Está en peligro!-agregó preocupado.- ¡Tengo que avisarla!

-¡Eh!¡Quieto parado, Romeo!¡Lo haré yo!-insistió Shinichi.

Estas palabras no convencieron a Heiji.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó sonrojado

-No quiero que os separen-dijo un poco serio-Si tienen que llevarse a alguien que sea a mí.

Se escuchan disparos a la entrada de la casa. Parece de ametralladoras. Kudo acierta a ver 2 intrusos.

Son Gin y Vodka, pero tienen algo raro, algo que no es normal en ellos. ¿Qué será?

Aquellas personas no portan armas de verdad, son meras réplicas. ¿No será? Kudo se confía porque cree que no son los verdaderos. ¿Será eso verdad?

Sale de su escondite y se muestra ante ellos. Se dirige poco a poco hacia ellos con cara seria.

-¡Kudo!-susurra Heiji-¡Está loco!-piensa, pero ya no se puede hacer nada. Si se muestra y lo descubren también Shiho saldría de su escondite. La conoce perfectamente para saber que no se separará de él.

No hay tiempo. Shinichi es herido y cae al suelo como desmayado, dormido. ¿Dormido?

-Lo han lanzado un dardo anestesiante. ¿Qué planean? ¿Llevarnos con ellos a la fuerza?-se pregunta Heiji.

Mientras tanto, otro hombre aparece.

Esta vez, es alguien desconocido y corpulento, pero, también es uno de ellos, ya que lleva un traje negro como un cuervo. No hay duda. Lleva agarrada de la mano…lleva agarrada a Shiho y la arrastra obligándola a seguirle. Ella se resiste.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo la han encontrado?-se pregunta Heiji angustiado.

No hay tiempo… Está también en el punto de mira del cañón de la pistola. A ella parece que planean matarla allí.

-¡Esperen! ¡Yo también moriré con ella!-grita Heiji asustado pero a la vez piensa que es lo mejor que puede hacer en el momento. No puede arriesgarse de otra forma a perderla, por eso, sufrirá su mismo destino. Se incorpora y se muestra a todos los presentes.

-¡Está bien! ¡Así, te mataremos junto con la traidora! Será un buen final para este asunto…¡Muchacho, ven aquí!-dice amenazándolo apuntándole con su pistola el hombre corpulento. Le señala que se coloque al lado de la chica.

-Heiji, no…solloza la joven-No quiero que mueras conmigo. ¡Debes vivir!

-Baka,.. Si tú murieras, ¿qué me quedaría en este mundo? Acabarían con nosotros sin pestañear de todos modos y sino…sino ¡me mataría con mis propias manos! ¡no soportaría tanto sufrimiento! Sería como un fantasma en el mundo.

¿Sabes?..-dice calmándose-Te necesito más que a nada…Eres la persona más importante para mí. ¡No puedo dejar que desaparezcas! Te amo Shiho-dice abrazándola.

Es un momento muy romántico y emotivo, aunque sinceramente creo que Heiji lo ha dramatizado exageradamente.

-Yo también Heiji…-dice Shiho ya sin sonrojarse-…más que a nada- La chica le corresponde con algo inesperado, un beso.

Sus labios se funden en un beso largo y suave. Tan tierno y a la vez dulce. Es muy significativo para los dos, se olvidan de la situación por la que están pasando. La muerte tan cercana a ellos puede esperar.

¿Morirá Heiji junto con Shiho? ¿Qué creen? ¿y Shinichi?

¿Qué les ha parecido? Me gustaría que los que siguen esta historia me dieran una opinión: ¿hay algo que no les guste? ¿Qué tal ven los diálogos, las descripciones, lo que sea?

Dejen REWIEWS por favor.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

Mientras Heiji y Shiho se encuentran en un momento tan delicado, romántico (primer beso) y , a la vez, dramático (quizá su último), su mundo se desmorona (literalmente).

Se separan y se dan cuenta de que sus agresores ya no se encuentran en la sala. Es más, aquello tiene aspecto de estar más vacío que antes.

Faltan varios muebles en el lugar, la televisión por ejemplo, las sillas, libros de la estantería,…

-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?-se pregunta Heiji

-Sí. Hace un momento estaban apuntándonos con una pistola..-explca Shiho

Heiji, observador, se da cuenta de algo: Shinichi ya no está allí.

-¡Shiho! ¡Se llevaron a Shinichi! ¡Malditos!-vocifera insultando Heiji.

-¿Qué? ¡Es cierto!-dice Shiho llevándose la mano a la boca, asombrada, ¿Cómo?

Esto los deja a ambos aún más desconcertados. Repentinamente, algo más les llama la atención. El ambiente, las paredes y el suelo a lo que está enfrente de él la sala, al final y al cabo, se tambalea. Da esa impresión.

Es como si fuera algo maleable y frágil. Es difícil de explicar la sensación que te produce el mirarlo.

También se escucha de fondo una música animada y alegre, tipo cirquense. Más extraño aún. (Adivinan?)

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es ese ruidito?-Heiji se incorpora y se mueve lentamente, como fijando su oído más en la musiquilla. Su oído musical no es que sea muy bueno, pero al menos, podría intentarlo y , seguro que mejor que otro detective que yo me sé. Poco a poco, se acerca al lugar de donde cree que viene la canción. Shiho le sigue sin hacer ruido.

-Po…podrían ser ellos, ¿no Heiji?-sugiere Shiho. Echa a un vistazo a su alrededor buscando a su compañero.-¿Dónde estás? ¡Heiji! Hace un momento se encontraba a mi lado…¡Heiji!-vuelve a llamar angustiada. Sin terminar la frase se adentra un poco más en el camino seguido por el muchacho y, siente algo encima de su cabeza, concretamente en su pelo. Un objeto no identificado. Siente también algo pegajoso y algo peludo. Temerosa, levanta su mano hacia el pelo con cuidado para ver que puede ser y quitárselo. El resultado no es bueno.

-¡Ah!-ha tocado a una repelente tarántula. La coge rápidamente y la tira lejos. Acostumbrada a situaciones más peligrosas, como que te amenacen o te apunten con una pistola, que te torturen, su reacción no puede ser otra que de repulsión.

Además le espera otra bromita más, esa tarántula le ha dejado tinta en el cabello, tinta negra, cosa que tampoco le ha parecido muy gracioso a la chica.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Picaste!-dice burlándose un chico pícaro, travieso y con el pelo oscuro y revuelto.

La joven solo acierta a decir;-¿Quién?...¿Quien eres?

-Oye tú mocoso. ¡Deja en paz a mi novia!-acude Heiji a proteger a Shiho.-¿Estás bien?-entonces ve la mancha de tina en su pelo.-¡Maldito crío! ¡Te vas a enterar!

Heiji no puede calmarse y persigue al niño por la habitación.

-Heiji, no! Por favor, cálmate.-ni las palabras de Shiho pueden hacerlo.

* * *

¿Quién SERÁ ESE CHICO? ¿LES SUENA DE ALGO? ESPERO QUE LO INTENTEN RESOLVER EN ALGUNA REWIEW

NOS VEMOS. ACTUALIZARE PRONTO ESTA VEZ!


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

-Oye, tú, ¡mocoso! ¡Deja en paz a mi novia!-Heiji le aparta de Shiho

(…..)

Al correr esta cortina vieron, por fin, a Shinichi.

-Chico,…Este truco, ¿lo has hecho tú?-dice impresionada Shiho.

-si.-dice alegre el chico.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué niño más lindo y listo!-se acerca Shiho a él y lo abraza. El pobrecito se está asfixiando.

Mientras, le viene un "pequeño detalle" a la mente.

-Entonces los hombres….los que pretendían neutralizarnos…

-¡Ah!-el niño pone cara de impacto y recuerda algo. Se acerca a la puerta trasera de la casa. Sin llegar a abrirla se para en seco y grita:

-¡Oba-san! ¡Ya podéis salir!

Inmediatamente entran por la misma puerta dos figuras de sobra conocidas. ¡Son ellos!

-¡No los engañéis!-dice el chaval- Ya han descubierto mi truco, por eso ..¡Desenmascaraos!

Los hombres de la Organización oscura falsos se quitan una máscara y el traje.

Ante Heiji y su extraña compañera aparecen una pareja: un hombre y una mujer.

La mujer expresa con su cara un sentimiento de enfado y le propina un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? ¡soy mucho más joven!-exclama la mujer

((¿esa voz?))

-Tranquila, cariño-el hombre quiere que se calme

Heiji no puede creer lo que ve

Nervioso y fuera de sí grita:

-¡Sr y Sra Kudo!

-¿Qué? ¿Son sus padres?-pregunta intrigada Shiho

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verles!-¿Qué tal están?

Heiji se acerca a ellos, alegre.

De repente su cara cambia. (¿Cómo se han atrevido a asustarnos de esta forma? ¡Creíamos que íbamos a morir!)

-Y, ¿qué le han hecho a Shinichi?-preguntó Shiho observando a Shinichi desmayado-¡Menudos padres son!

-¡No os pongáis así! Mi hijo nos había descubierto. Es muy bueno mirando por encima de nuestros disfraces….Al menos, esta vez…Solo está dormido con cloroformo

-¡Estupendo!-dice con sarcasmo Heiji (Ojala mis padres me trataran con TANTO CARIÑO)

Sin darle más importancia al asunto, regresa a donde estaba Kudo para despertarlo y continuar con el código.

Así ocurrió.

El código no era difícil. Si lo leían varias veces se podía deducir fácilmente. Lo importante era interpretarlo.

Habían llegado a la conclusión de que…

-La primera adivinanza es la B. y la segunda es el numero 8, ¿pero qué pueden significar?- decían esto porque habían probado a meterlo en el móvil como contraseña pero no dio resultado.

-¡Menudo fracaso! Llegamos a la solución correcta y no nos sirve de nada. ¡Mierda!-se desespera Shinichi

-Pensad un poco, B8, 8B, ¿Dónde habéis visto eso?

-¿8B? Quizá el piso de algún edificio. ¿Hay edificios de más de 5 plantas aquí en Beika?

-Claro que sí. Hay muchos, demasiados, diría yo-dijo frotándose el mentón- No debe ser eso, ya que hay muchos lugares donde buscar. Debe ser algo más claro.

-Ah…-Shiho se pone pensativa-¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?

-¡Un momento chicos! Si estás en Beika, ¿por qué no lo buscamos en el plano? Será más fácil razonar, ¿no?

-¡Esto es, Heiji! -me sonaba mucho B8. Pensaba que tenía que ver con el ajedrez pero ahora ya lo comprendo.

-¡Mirad! Ahora ya está claro. Buscando en la franja B8-dijo abriendo el plano y arrastrando el dedo por él-damos con…

-¡Muy bien Shinichi!-exclama Shiho. ¡Lo has resuelto! Es ese lugar.

La alegría no duró mucho, pues tenían otras dudas en mente.

-Manos a la obra. ¿Cómo planeáis llegar allí? Ya deben de saber todo lo que planeamos y conocernos

-Sí. Debemos ser cuidadosos. Necesitamos infiltrarnos. Camuflaje-con estas palabras una bombilla se encendió en la mente de Heiji.

-¿Qué os parece si hacemos un poco de trabajos manuales?-preguntó irónicamente mirando las llaves del coche de Agasa.

Shinichi y Shiho le miraban incrédulos.

-¿Qué…?¿Qué planeas?-pregunta Shiho

-¿Es que no ha quedado claro? Vamos a reformar esa basura de coche…Así entraremos sin ser reconocidos.-contestó Heiji

-¿Es qué estás loco? ¿Planeas pintar su coche sin su consentimiento?

-No. Le pediremos permiso. Cuando vea que es para esta causa accederá.-dijo sonriendo Heiji como si nada se opusiera a su idea

-Está bien.-se oyó la voz del profesor una vez explicado todo el plan.-Pero, ¿de qué color lo pintareis?

-Es una sorpresa-contestó con una sonrisa enigmática el detective

¿Desde cuándo Heiji es así? ¿Le gustan a Heiji este tipo de cosas?

Ya sin vacilar, los 3 amigos se pusieron manos a la obra. Parecía extraño que Heiji hubiera propuesto la idea.

No os voy a contar la hazaña que supuso que un detective como Kudo fuera a comprar pintura, sprays,…en fin, todo el material para el trabajo. No es nada propio de él. Y la idea de Heiji hacía sospechar un poco de él, también.

_**[[[HOBBIES ocultos-quizá escribo un epilogo o one-shot sobre esto, pero tipo parodia]]]**_

Dejando a un lado todo esto….

Una vez pintado el coche, decidieron acercarse al lugar rápidamente ya que si demoraban más la cita quien sabe si pasaría algo peor…

Antes de llegar al lugar, Shinichi lo dejó claro:

-¡Chicos! Plan: rescatar a Umiko

No os arriesguéis a nada más, ni hagáis ninguna locura…como vengaros,

Esta vez fueron todos juntos, dado que Heiji tenía mucho miedo por Shiho y no quería separarse de ella…Oooohh

Motivados por la que ocurrió la última vez llevaron un equipo más potente: armas de fuego, dardos anestesiantes, porras,…

Estaban dispuestos a cumplir con su misión. Nada podría fallar. ¿Nada?

_Como adelanto del próximo capi:_

_Nuestros compañeros se internan dentro del lugar con una facilidad increíble y se llevan a Umiko, pero al salir ocurre un problema. _

_¿Por qué es tan extraña la habitación donde está Umiko?_

_¿Qué le ocurre a Umiko, profesor? Está muy rara ahora._

_Si, Shinichi. Ha intentado escapar de nosotros. Parece confusa._

_Todo esto será aclarado en el próximo capítulo. Por favor comenten._

_¿Qué les parece mi idea del oNE-Shot?_


	22. Chapter 22: ·Dentro·

CAPITULO 22: 'DENTRO'

(No sé cómo será el cuartel general de la Organización así que esta descripción es pura invención mía)

Ya dentro,(sin utilizar la entrada principal, por supuesto. Esta vez se decantaron por la salida de emergencia que daba justo al lado de la habitación donde debían tener a la chica.) la buscaron.

Fue fácil encontrarla. Estaba en una habitación cerrada. Tampoco parecía estar vigilada por guardias ni cámaras. Demasiado fácil.

Lo extraño de todo esto era el cuarto y su ocupante. Estaba decorado como la habitación de una chica de secundaria y también había muchas ¡fotos de Shinichi con ella!

Era algo espeluznante. Por más que girabas la cabeza en aquella pequeña habitación y mirabas hacia otra parte, te encontrabas con una foto de ellos.

Era como si la quisieran obligar a mirar esos recuerdos. A hacer que no se olvidase de ellos.

De repente, Kudo se dio cuenta de algo más. ¿Dónde se encontraba Umiko? Tumbada en la cama se encontraba la chica. Se acercaron nerviosos, para ver cómo se encontraba. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquilamente. Estaba dormida, parecía soñar algo agradable. Llegó el momento difícil: raptarla.

¿Debían escapar por el mismo lugar por el que habían venido o….?

Decidieron arriesgarse y usar el mismo método.

Suerte. Fue pura suerte que pudiera salir de allí. Pura suerte que no los pillaran. No había vigilancia, nada. Escaparon rápidamente.

Shinichi llevaba en brazos a Umiko y de las armas, esta vez se encargaron Heiji y Shiho.

Llegaron al coche. Heiji, que llevaba las llaves, lo abrió y ….entrando en el asiento del copiloto…descubrió una figura en el asiento trasero.

Era una mujer vestida de negro y con el pelo rubio largo recogido en una coleta alta. Llevaba varios mechones a cada lado de su cara sueltos de un color aún más claro que su pelo.

Rápidamente, Heiji alertó a los demás para impedir que entraran en el coche.

Shinichi llegó a verla también y se alejó corriendo con Umiko. Debía escapar. La mujer ni siquiera se inmutó. En cambio, Shiho no quería dejar solo a Heiji en aquella situación y se arriesgó, entró dentro del coche. Vio a una mujer apuntando a Heiji con una pistola. Esa mujer…le recordaba a alguien…

No pudo reaccionar pues fue golpeada por detrás y se desmayó.

Ya en casa, Shinichi se lamentaba por lo ocurrido. Había dejado solos a sus dos mejores amigos, sus aliados, sus compañeros que no habían dudado en seguirlo hacia lo más peligroso; todo para impedir que volvieran a arrebatarle de nuevo a Umiko…por eso huyó.

Debía actuar rápido y salvarlos antes de que les ocurriera algo.

Mientras piensa esto, es golpeado por la espalda y cae al suelo, sin conocimiento. El autor del ataque huye pero antes de llegar a la puerta de la casa alguien lo impide y le retiene. Es el profesor Agasa.

-¡Umiko!-dice llevándola de nuevo donde se encuentra Shinichi-¿A dónde ibas? Es peligroso volver a salir. Shinichi te ha salvado de ellos y tú…

Suelta a la pequeña al ver a Shinichi tirado en el suelo y se acerca a él.

-¡Shinichi! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Respóndeme!-gritó nervioso sacudiéndole sin que diera ninguna respuesta.

-He sido yo, profesor-se oye la voz de la inocencia.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, Umiko? ¿Qué te ha hecho Shinichi?

-¿Ud. No lo sabe profesor?-pregunta extrañada- Me insultaba, me pegaba, me maltrataba,….

-¡Eso no es cierto, Umiko! ¡Shinichi jamás haría eso! Tú o conoces aún mejor que yo. No sería capaz de hacerte daño.

-¡Mentira! ¡Lo odio!-y Umiko se echa a llorar

-Sabes que te tiene mucho cariño. Le importas mucho.

El profesor Agasa abraza a la pequeña para consolarla. Esto le recuerda las veces que Shinichi y Ran venían de peques a su casa. Eran los mejores amigos, nunca se peleaban, pero una vez…

-FLASHBACK-

Ran vino corriendo a la casa del profesor, llorando. Estaba enfadada con Shinichi.

Mientras estaban jugando en casa de Ran, Shinichi se fue sin decir nada.

Ran, al volver a la habitación, descubrió que su osito favorito, un osito rosa de peluche ya viejo, no estaba. Ran lo tenía mucho aprecio. Se lo habían regalado sus padres y había sido su primer juguete.

Al no estar sus padres en casa, solo el profesor pudo consolarla hasta que todo se aclaró.

Shinichi apareció con el juguete; pero, este no era el mismo: parecía más nuevo.

Shinichi le explicó a Ran que su madre lo había cosido por donde estaba roto y se veía la pelusa, y además, le enseñó dos piezas de ropa hechas por ella para Ran.

Shinichi se disculpó por esa repentina desaparición y todo acabó bien.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

¡Qué recuerdos!-pensó el profesor. Aquello fue un malentendido, pero esto parece mucho más serio. Umiko parece trastornada.

Shinichi por fin se había despertado de su letargo. El profesor le explicó la situación: Umiko te odia. Ella te ha propinado ese golpe y por más que intento que entre en razón no me escucha. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

Shinichi se quedó en blanco,…ante esta situación. La persona que más le importaba en el mundo tenía un odio extremo hacia él, casi tanto como para llegar a matarle.

El profesor tomó la palabra ante la estupefacción de Shinichi.

-Hay una solución para esto, pero necesitamos la ayuda de Shiho. ¿Dónde está?-preguntó extrañado.

-Los han secuestrado.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. En nuestra huida descubrimos a alguien que ya estaba dentro del coche y mi única acción en ese momento fue escapar, dejando a mis compañeros tirados. Me arrepiento de aquello.

-¡Profesor! Los van a hacer lo mismo que a mí.

-¿Qué, Umiko? Dime, ¿Qué te hicieron?

-Recuerdo que dijeron algo sobre un plan verdaderamente malvado. Tienen planeado controlar a toda la sociedad, igual que consiguieron conmigo.

-¿Cómo?

-Umiko negó con la cabeza-No lo sé.- Esto produjo aún más preocupación en los presentes.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Mientras, en la guarida de los HdN

Heiji y Shiho se encuentran esposados. Sus esposas son entrelazadas y son obligados a andar juntos por un pasillo largo y estrecho. Así, Heiji puede notar el temblor a causa del miedo al rozar el cuerpo de su compañera. No puede evitarlo. Se han metido en la boca del lobo. Y no saben adónde van.

La mujer y el hombre se encuentran delante y detrás de ellos amenazándoles con las pistolas. Les siguen. Les hacen entrar en una pequeña sala y se sientan en dos sillas que miran hacia una pequeña pantalla.

-¡Shiho! ¿Sabes qué pretenden hacernos?-susurra Heiji

-No lo sé, pero… (pausa) se parece mucho al método que descartaron para torturar a los enemigos.

-¿Qué método?-preguntó Heiji asustado.

-Trata de torturar mental y físicamente a las personas para que odien a todos a su alrededor excepto a sus jefes.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es muy cruel! ¿Vamos a ser víctimas de ello?

-Creo que sí.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A Heiji todavía le quedaban armas. Tenía los dardos anestesiantes, que le servirían para escapar; pero, sería imposible hacerlo sin más ayuda. Necesitaban a Shinichi.

Aunque Heiji siempre había confiado en él, esta vez tenía dudas. ¿Y si no quería arriesgarse por él?

¿QUÉ LES OCURRIRÁ A HEIJI Y A SHIHO?


	23. Chapter 23

_CAPITULO 23_

POV SHIHO

Me desperté debido a un sobresalto. Un ruido. Alguien se acercaba, acababa de cerrar la puerta de un portazo (descomunal).

Sentía frío de repente y percibía todo oscuro. Mi campo de visión no llegaba más allá de unos decímetros; no, quizá de un metro. Estaba tumbada en una especie de tumbona o colchón que chirriaba y estaba muy viejo.

Sin duda, un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo de arriba-abajo. Estaba colocada en una posición rara: boca-abajo (Yo nunca duermo así. Es muy incómodo.)

Esto quería decir que alguien me había colocado de esta forma allí.

Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta. Tenía los pies atados con una cadena fuerte y me era imposible levantarme ya que también debían estar atados por la cadena a una especie de tornillete en la pared.

Estoy sola. ¿Dónde está Heiji?

¡Heiji!-grito en vano. Juramos que no nos separaríamos…-susurro.

Recuerdo algo. ¿No estábamos en una sala obscura? ¿En la sala del método especial?

Las imágenes se alternan en mi mente.

Quizá, quizá es que ¿ya me hayan sometido a ello?

Eso es-pienso- Estoy en la fase de post-operación-noto y me rio, me rio como nunca antes lo he hecho, a carcajadas.

Provocaba un estruendo a mi alrededor que enseguida captaría todas las miradas hacia mí y harían que los demás pensaran mal de mí, sin duda. ¿Estoy loca? Creo que he sido la primera en mentalizarme de ello.

POV GENERAL

La sala se cubrió de un denso humo gris que provocó que Shiho perdiera de nuevo el conocimiento.

Lo que sucedió después no fue algo normal que digamos. Sin duda, estaban vigilando su comportamiento.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

POV HEIJI

Me desperté en la misma sala donde había sido llevado horas antes.

Por lo visto, me habían dormido con los dardos anestesiantes que traía y- giré la cabeza- se habían llevado a mi compañera sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Estaba pensando mi estrategia para soltarme y escapar de aquella sala, cuando oí un ruido en el pasillo no muy tranquilizador, venía alguien hacía allí.

En ese momento, me armé de valor y juré a mí mismo que burlaría la muerte en aquel lugar fuera como fuera.

Salir vivo de allí con Shiho, era mi prioridad.

Aún así, para mis adentros, seguía teniendo miedo ya que no me podía imaginar lo que ocurriría en unos instantes.


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24

POV [DESCONOCIDO]

Mis pasos se destinaron a llegar a la enorme puerta de hierro. Entré cautelosamente con la llave que me había dado mi contacto.

Asomé mi pistola por la rendija de la puerta y abrí esta de golpe, esperando encontrarme a esa banda de criminales dentro.

No.

Solo había una persona: Heiji Hattori, el detective de Osaka del que me había hablado Kudo.

Fácil para mí, pero ¿y Sato y Kudo?

Desaté y liberé rápidamente a Hattori y le di instrucciones para salir de la guarida sin ser descubierto. Yo ayudaría a su compañera.

Receloso, trató de contradecirme, pero desistió cuando comprendió que no tenía armas y que lo único que haría si me acompañaba era estorbar.

Siguió mis órdenes a rajatabla.

Yo salí cauteloso de la sala, pegándome a las paredes imitando movimientos similares a los espías. Estaba muy nervioso y temblaba, ya que soy más torpe y temía que me pillarán por esta razón.

Dada la situación, no sabía a quien rayos me enfrentaba.

Me lo habían descrito como una banda armada y peligrosa, preparada para cualquier problema o movimiento en falso. Noté que estos pensamientos turbaban más mi conciencia y me desconcentraban de la verdadera misión. Paré unos segundos a relajarme y concentrarme en lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

POV [SATO DETECTIVE]

Entro empujando violentamente la puerta.

Observo el interior de la sala y me quedo de piedra. La imagen que visualizo es horrible. Una masacre. Alguien perdió los estribos y ¡ha acabado cargándose a toda la banda, por lo menos!

Hay al menos diez cuerpos sin vida en la sala, todos cubiertos de negro y rojo sangre.

¿Quién ha podido hacer esto?

Al ver que me quedó inmóvil en la puerta, completamente destrozada, mi compañero se alarma y pregunta:

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Oficial Sato?

-Están todo muertos…-acierto a decir en un susurro que muestra poco sentimiento, quebrándoseme la voz.

-¿Qué?-Kudo se inquieta y rompe su promesa. Sale de su escondite y entra en la sala del horror.

-¡No puede ser!- exclama observando detenidamente sus rostros. ¡Gin!¿¡Vodka? Y ¡Todos los demás!...-exclama de nuevo.

Para él todos los cadáveres tienen rostros conocidos.

De pronto, se gira, aturdido y me pregunta como si yo supiera la respuesta:

-Y, ¿esa persona? ¿ANATA?

-¿Quién?-pregunto confusa

Su mira ahora me provoca un escalofrió. –El jefe de la Organización.

Su respuesta me dejó pasmada. Se nos había pasado ÉL.

Mientras,…. En un pasillo al OESTE de allí.

…..

**Aquí os dejo en el clímax para el próximo capitulo. Que ya es el último. EN serio, Después de un año y dos meses (nov. 2010 – enero 2012), aquí termino mi primer fanfic…. **


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25: FINAL

Un sujeto trataba de escapar a través del conducto de ventilación en dirección al garaje, donde se encontraba su vehículo, una motocicleta.

Abre la puerta de salida del garaje dejando entrever la oscuridad de la noche varias luces deslumbrantes. Su faz cambia completamente a asombro y nervios. Nervios de ser descubierta, de pensar que esos focos de luz no son lo que parecen, pero, aquello es inevitable.

Para su sorpresa, se distingue ese ruido tan notable de un coche policial. No hay duda, está acorralada y no puede hacer nada por escapar.

…..Aquí acaba todo….y no hay vuelta atrás…..

Después de aquellos sucesos, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Umiko volvió a ser la que era; y ella y Shinichi tuvieron su primera cita, que no ha sido la última.

Vermouth fue arrestada y encarcelada en una de las cárceles más seguras para criminales de su talla y maestría.

**((¿Alguien había llegado a la conclusión de que ella era la jefa de los HDN? ¿No? Bueno, ¡sorpresa!))**

Y nuestra historia se termina con la pareja que la protagoniza, Heiji y Shiho.

Después de ser rescatados de aquella cárcel de tortura, llevaron a cabo, varios tratamientos psicológicos; sobre todo Shiho; que los ayudaron a volver a ser lo que eran. Desde entonces se apoyaron mutuamente como habían prometido.

Shiho empezó una nueva vida. Se doctoró en la carrera de medicina y abrió una farmacia en el barrio donde compraron un piso ella y Heiji. Así empezaba su nueva vida, y, a pesar del tiempo que ocupaban sus respectivos trabajos, salían mucho juntos.

**((Aquí, ¿qué? Debería terminar algo como: "vivieron felices y comieron perdices"**

**A mi pensar, esa frase está muy usada y, además, aquí no queda bien. Como buena autora y fan a la vez de este maravilloso fanfic, me gustaría que las aventuras y el romance de esta pareja tan interesante y poco oída continúen. Esto,…, lo dejo en manos de sus fans.))**

**Muchas gracias a los que han seguido este fanfic desde sus comienzos, que me han apoyado al menos con su lectura, que comenzó allá un año atrás. Sobre todo a mis tomodachi: Carla-chan (ane) y a Lucía, "mi sobri"**

**Muchos recuerdos de parte de **_chiquillarbkudo._** Pronto nos veremos con un nuevo fanfic, ténganlo por seguro.**

FIN


End file.
